Vacation with the Vocaloids!
by ChocoKoko
Summary: When Koko gets a letter in the mail, someone knows about her obsession with Vocaloids. She ventures out and finds herself spending her summer vacation with the Vocaloids! A question lingers: Should she be afraid of them, or the other way around?
1. Day 1: Airport

Summary: This is truly a dream come true! I get to spend my vacation with the Vocaloids! If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! Let me go through all of summer vacation before waking up! Please don't let them be scared of me...or should I be scared of them?

A/N: Summer vacation is already half-way done, but let's pretend it isn't. Let's start from the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>One second has passed. Two seconds have passed. Three seconds have passed. I was twitching in my seat, my feet kicking the floor in anxiety. The airport was boring. My IPod ran out of battery. I have waited for at least thirty minutes since the freaking plane landed. I slapped my face to see if this was a dream, but I wasn't pulled to reality. This <em>was<em> reality.

Then why the freak was I waiting here for thirty minutes?

I calmed down. This was too serious for it to be a prank. I mean, why would someone want to do a prank about meeting the Vocaloids? And actually living under the same roof as the Vocaloids for all of this boring summer? Every Vocaloid fan wouldn't miss that opportunity. Someone truly had to be a devil to do a prank about this.

Yet, despite the reassurances I gave myself, I still doubted this whole "Vacation with the Vocaloids" thing. No one had come. No one had told me what time they would actually be here. Heck, my parents don't even care that I'm here. Lucky me. I'm serious. They allowed me to go on this once in a lifetime opportunity, just because the person who invited me was going to cover everything. Food, games, clothes, whatever. Still, they insisted that I take my own clothes and cell phone with me.

I also brought my forbidden suitcase. No one except me was allowed to see what was inside. If they did, they would no doubt label me a real otaku. Or freak. A freaky otaku. And the Vocaloids would be creeped out by me. I only brought it in case I needed something to help me feel safe or something.

Just as I was about to storm outside, a suspicious person wearing a trench coat walked through the airport doors at that moment. I arched an eyebrow, but proceeded to drag my bags outside, when the trench coat person walked up to me, studying my face. The person was wearing sunglasses. This person was creeping me out.

When I was about to yell, the person pulled away from me.

"We found her," he called outside. In that instant, another trench coat person walked in. They exchanged a look with this person. This trench coat took my suitcase away from me, while the first trench coat heaved me up on his shoulders. For that second, I started screaming and flailing my arms.

Trench coat dude was caught by surprise, but he kept a firm grip on my waist. The second trench coat was giggling though. It was a girl?

"Give me back my suitcase!" I demanded. "And put me down!" I pulled on his hood, only for it to reveal white hair...and some hair sticking up? The 'eff?

"Great!" he yelled, now running. The other trench coat hurried to keep up with white haired boy, and if I looked closely, I could see...pink hair from the girl trench coat? "Hurry up!"

"But these are heavy!" she whined, struggling to drag the two suitcases I had brought. I was dumbstruck, which made me at a loss for words. Frowning, I reached out and flipped the hood off of the girl trench coat's face.

I gaped at her, and she squeaked when air hit her head.

"A...Miki cosplayer?" I exclaimed. "I didn't think I would see a cosplay at an airport," I commented in amusement. The Miki cosplayer was still running behind white haired boy, but she looked unsure.

"I'm...not a cosplayer though..."

"You got everything like the original Miki!" I rambled on. "You even have that copter shaped ahoge and everything."

Then it hit me that the dude that abducted me had an ahoge too. I had forgotten for a moment that I had been kidnapped.

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could, but the boy shoved me into the back seat of a limo, getting inside with the other girl, carelessly throwing my suitcases on the floor. The limo took off faster than I could get up, so I just fell backwards again. I blinked. I was in a limo! With people that abducted me!

"Ah!" I yelled scrambling towards the door and tried to open it. The boy and girl pulled me away from the door and put restraints on my feet. I just sat there now.

"Was this necessary?" the Miki cosplayer whispered to the boy. Now that I mentioned it, the boy looked like a girl. He grunted.

"Listen," he started, glaring at me. "You better be grateful that we bothered to pick you up. I can't believe that they thought of this stupid idea..." he trailed off. I was scared. Was I going to get killed by cosplayers?

"Now you've scared her, Piko-tan!" the Miki cosplayer scolded, slapping the back of his head. She looked at me apologetically. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miki."

I stared at her blankly. She smiled in understanding, before pulling off her trench coat, revealing the same outfit that the Vocaloid Miki wore.

"This is Piko," she introduced the white haired boy. They nearly had similar outfit when he took off his trench coat.

I still stared blankly. Was this a joke?

"You guys are really into your cosplaying," I finally said. Piko cosplayer frowned(which also reminded me, who was Piko? I never heard of him before).

"We're not cosplaying," he said plainly. "We're the real deal. And we're taking you to meet the Vocaloids, just like it said in the letter we sent to you. Or did you not even read it?"

"Sure..." I muttered.

"You've heard of me, right?" the Miki cosplayer asked.

"I haven't heard of you. If you're referring to the actual Miki, I've heard some of her songs, like Miki Miki Romantic Night," I replied. Miki cosplayer smiled.

"Okay then. Piko, start the music," she ordered. Piko cosplayer muttered something, before pulling a recorder out, playing the same tune as the song I mentioned earlier. Then the cosplayer started to sing the first verse of Miki Miki Romantic Night.

My jaw dropped. She sounded like...that meant she was...

"Oh..." I said quietly, making Miki, the actual Miki, stop at the second chorus. "Uh...hi Miki..."

I felt really stupid. Piko scoffed, and I sent him a glare.

"Who are you anyways? I've never heard of you," I snapped, as a way to get rid of the feeling of being stupid inside me. Piko sent back the glare.

"Utatane Piko," he snapped back. "You obviously live under a rock. If you know Miki, then how come you didn't know me?"

I was about to report, but Miki stepped in between us, looking nervous.

"I don't want a fight," she said. She looked at Piko. "Just because she knows me doesn't mean she knows everyone, so let me explain, before you blow."

Piko scowled in return.

"Piko was created to be a shota, just like Len-sama," Miki turned to me.

"That would explain on why he looks like a girl."

"Shut it runt."

"I think that's all I need to hear," I grunted. "Now can you untie me?"

"Alright," Miki said, doing so. "When we get back to the Vocaloid home, I want you to stay with me and Piko. It is...kind of vast, so we don't want you to get lost." Piko snorted at that.

So, I was here, stuck in a limo with Vocaloids. My suitcases lay on the ground, and I waited for the car to stop. On my first day in Japan, I ran into Miki and Piko. They could speak English, but there was some of their accent in there. I was glad. That meant that I didn't need to speak Japanese much...well, I barely knew how to speak. I only knew some key words, but that was it.

"We're here," Miki announced, quickly opening the door and dragged out my suitcases. I hurried after her and took one, while Piko took the other. We both glared at each other. Miki turned to me.

"Welcome to Vocaloid Mansion!" she introduced, bringing her arms up in the air for effect. My eyes squinted as a huge shadow overfell me. My eyes widened, and my legs started to shake in fear. This was called a mansion?

"You have got to be kidding me! This is a freaking palace!" I yelled in protest. Miki giggled, while Piko cracked a small smirk.

"Let's go inside and show you your room. You must be tired," Miki advised. "We'll take you to meet the Vocaloids tomorrow."

"What about the UTAUloids, Voyakiloids..." I trailed off.

"They live in a different area of the mansion," Miki hesitated. "But if you want, we can call everyone together in the lounging room."

"Can you?" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, she can," Piko stated bluntly. I ignored him. They led me inside, with Miki holding my arm so I wouldn't wander off. Piko silently followed us. As we walked through the endless hallways and up some neverending stairs, I noticed that the walls were decorated with various paintings of the Vocaloids, some good, some bad. Laying around were some tables with photo frames of the Vocaloids hanging around together. I thought I spotted some...food on the ground, but Miki and Piko didn't comment on it, so I didn't.

My heart was pounding in excitement, so I no longer paid attention towards my surroundings. My attention was in my own head, listing out every Vocaloid, UTAU, and Voyakiloid I knew. The only sound in this hallway was the sound of my suitcase being dragged on wheels, the breathing of all three of us, but if I listened carefully...I thought I heard the sound of a cell phone and someone texting.

"That's Neru," I guessed silently. I remembered that only the floor below us, I heard "World is Mine" being sung by a Vocaloid, so I guessed that it was the recording room or something.

"Here we are," Miki said in excitement. She turned the knob, and I was met with blank walls and...a triple king size bed.

"Is that...for me..." I said in monotone shock. That bed...would fit nearly all the Vocaloids on it...

"Yup! We need our guest to be comfortable. Here are the shelves for your clothes, there's the bathroom, and there's the room for the shower. There's not much, but you might have some stuff to fill it up."

Piko plopped my suitcase on the side, and I followed suite. The first thing I did was run full speed at the bed, jumping on it and sighed happily as my sore back met with fluffy...and soft...

"Someone will bring dinner to you, if you ring that bell," Miki pointed at the golden bell at the front of the bed. "We'll see you in the morning..."

She trailed off, and we both realized that I hadn't told her my name.

"Just call me by my nickname, Koko," I told her. She nodded.

"Have a good rest of the evening Koko-chan."

Both her and Piko shut the door, footsteps echoing in the hallway. I sighed, flopping onto my back, staring at the vast ceiling. This room was big. The freaking bed was big. The whole mansion was big. I then flipped onto my side, absently reaching for a pillow. I didn't feel hungry, just tired. Just one more time, I slapped my face.

"This isn't a dream..."

* * *

><p>Hehehe...it's kind of like a self-insert...but I do seem more mature here. o.O<p>

Don't kill me! I haven't heard of Piko until I heard his song, "Remember". I know the Nico Singer...but I only heard his version of Magnet. So I decided to research Piko U., and I saw that he was based off of the Nico Singer. Stupid moment there.

So...you want me to add any pairings in here? Cuz I do like the MikixPiko...even though I just knew about Piko...I may or may not add the pairing you want, so don't send hate letters to me.

Another thing...should I include any of my UTAU OCs here? If you guys only want canon, that's fine with me.


	2. Day 2: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid :3

I'm trying to keep a constant update here.

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than usual. I had barely slept last night, with all of the excitement of my life long dream coming true. Now I was fully awake because of that.<p>

Or maybe because I was staring at the scariest thing I ever set my brown eyes upon.

A head with an octopus body.

My reaction was what any normal person would do. Freak out ans scream.

I kicked the octopus off of my legs, trying to scramble to the far side of the bed, where the door was. It took longer than I had thought, but I remember this bed was the size of three king size beds. I didn't look to see if the octopus was following me(it was that creepy), but I'm pretty sure that the creepy "oohhh"s getting closer meant it was chasing me. That only caused me to increase my crawling speed.

When I finally reached the edge, I fell off the bed with a muffled oof. Something heavy thudded onto my back, and I fell still. Creepy...octopus...on...back...wait just a moment. Octopus? Oh shoot...don't tell me...

"Tako Luka!" I exclaimed, rolling over to come into eye contact with said octopus.

"Whee!" she replied, spinning around with her tentacles swishing with her(creepy and disturbing). This was creepy and awesome at the same time though.

"Did you come to wake me up?" I asked, looking around. Not that I needed waking up...really. A clock I didn't notice before said it was eight in the morning. I twitched. Who in their right mind would wake up this early? I shrugged and got up, ruffling my hair down to get ride of the bed head. Tako Luka, however, hopped onto my head right after I ruffled out the bed head. Huh...maybe she would cover them for me...

I walked over to my larger suitcase, opening it to reveal my treasures. I picked up on of my treasure, cuddling it while squealing in pure fangirl language.

"Eh?" Tako Luka spoke, staring at the object in my head. I gulped.

"Please...don't tell anyone..." I muttered. Tako Luka used one of her tentacles to rub her head. I wonder if she could talk. I did see a video of her singing before. There was also that video of her speaking small phrase while she was with Teto, Kaito, and Luka playing tongue twister.

My door suddenly opened. I freaked out and slammed the suitcase shut, making sure I carefully put the treasure back safely.

"_Ohayo_!" two voices announced. I realized they said it in Japanese. At least I knew that it meant "good morning". I looked at the people who spoke. Hey, they kind of looked like-

"Holy fribbits!" I exclaimed. Don't ask. I thought of the word "fuck" and "ribbit" at the same time. "G-Gumi and Miku!" They looked at me and grinned.

"_Hajimemashite! Anata wa watashi-tachi no gesuto ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" _they chimed together. My head swirled. Hang on a second. I only caught the words "nice to meet you"and "you are our guest". Heh, watching anime helps me with some Japanese at least. However, I still had confusion on my face.

"_Miku-san, watashi wa kanojo ga nihongo no wakaru to wa omowanai," _Gumi stated to Miku. Dutch it. Alright, I think I caught the words "I, she, Japanese and understand".

"_Eh? Kanojo wa sonogo, VOCALOID no fandearu no wa naze?_" Miku asked in a tone of confusion. Ugh...I think I heard "she, Vocaloid, fan and why". Gumi just shrugged in response, but they both looked nervous. What, don't tell me only Miki and Piko understood/spoke nearly perfect English. Ah, can't forget Luka too.

"N-nice to meet you. H-hello," Miku tried. I blinked when she bowed to me. Hastily, I returned it.

"Nice to meet you. _Watashi wa Kokodesu,_" I tried. I think I got that right. Gumi and Miku grinned.

"_Minna mo ga anata o matte imasu," _Gumi said, and then looked embarrassed. I think I head the word "everyone" in there. Wait, so that means..."

"Let's go!" I stood up abruptly, Tako Luka swaying a little. They looked surprised before nodding.

"Follow us," Miku said, grabbing my arm. Now I was reminded of yesterday, with Miki.

**(Scene Change)**

I nearly forgot about Tako Luka on my head. I guess Miku and Gumi chose not to comment about her. It was endless walking. but all of the hallways seemed...quiet. I was still shocked about meeting two famous Vocaloids. We stopped in front of the tallest doors I had ever seen in my whole life. Geez, this place doesn't run out of surprises, eh?

"H-here are we! Meet the Vocaloids, UTAUloids and Voyakiloids!" Miku and Gumi announced in unison, pushing open the doors. Dramatically, a beam of light burned onto my face. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and soon I was in a room the size of my guest room...nah, I lied. It was two times the size of the room I was staying at. Chatter was everywhere, nearly echoing, but it all abruptly stopped when the doors shut behind me. I felt all eyes on me. Now I was really scared.

What if they didn't like me? Then I would have to leave, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Koko-chan!" Miki called. She motioned for me to sit in a chai. I gave a nervous glance at Miku, who nodded and let go of my arm. Alright...here goes nothing...gulp...

I started to put my foot in front of the other. Eyes of different colors followed my direction, and I faintly noticed Tako Luka was starting to stir on my head. Was she sleeping earlier?

As soon as I sat down, Tako Luka flopped onto my lap suddenly. I squealed, my hair sticking out in surprise. There were snickers and giggles. I looked up from my lap to meet the faces of every Vocaloid, UTAU and Voyakiloid. I gulped, bowing my head.

"N-nice to meet you. My nickname is Koko," I muttered. Strangely, I was being mature in this situation. Footsteps came towards me. I looked up to see the face of either Rin and Len. Seeing the barrettes, I confirmed it was Rin.

She reached out a hand, letting it rest on my chest...I freak out again. She gave a satisfied smile and shook my hand.

"_Kagamine Rin ga, anata ni aete ureshii_," she said. "_Watashi wa sudeni anata ga sukidesu. Watashi-tachi wa tomodachi ni nareru to iidesu ne."_

That was the hardest sentence I've had to decipher yet. Okay, so she said her name...something about being glad...something about liking me...and becoming friends. What...did she want to be my friend because...I was flat...like her?

"_Rin-chan, kanojo wa hanasu/ ryūchō ni nihongo o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen." _Miku sighed. I did not want to decipher that. It seemed as if their sentences were getting harder and harder.

"Tako Luka seems to like you," someone said in PERFECT English. I looked up to see the gentle smile of Megurine Luka. "It looks like I'll be the Translator today," a hand was laid on my shoulder. "Just be patient, one of our scientists are working on a project that will help with the different language problem here," Luka reassured. I nodded in understanding and excitement.

"N-nice to meet you," a voice said, shaking my hand. I nearly let out the loudest fangirl squeal I made in my life.

"Len-chan!" I tackled the blond, suffocating him, which caused his face to turn blue. Tako Luka had managed to escape being squished, now climbing onto Luka's shoulder. Neru twitched only slightly. I squealed inside. I was a very big LenxNeru supporter. I looked around. Everyone either seemed amused, confused, or grumpy/pissed off.

"_Sate sate minasan, anata o shiyou to meimei suru kanojo no tame no jikan_," Miku announced.

"You're going to name as much Vocaloids as you can," Luka told me. I nodded eagerly. Everyone gathered around my while I took a deep breath.

**-insert bunches of names here-**

I couldn't name the UTAU dude. I say him in a PV before. I think his character item was curry. There were also other UTAUs, but I couldn't remember their names sorta. I wasn't thinking straight right now. When I named Dell, he told me he was forced to be here, and I had asked if he got blackmailed because of his cigarettes. He told me to shut the eff up. Yeah, he's so cheery, isn't he?

"It seems you know most of your Vocaloids," Luka nodded in pride. "But I think most of them have an appointment, do they not?"

"Eh?"

"Koko, as you think, people buy the Vocaloid program. You also think that there are hundreds of copies of every Vocaloid. You think that UTAUs only exist in the computer and some people don't really like their voicebanks. You think that all people do is lower some of our songs to get the Voyakiloids and the Kagene Twin's sounds.

However, you are wrong. We all exist in the metal. When people buy one of us, they are actually signing a contract, and therefore summoning us to them so we can sing for them. They can call us anytime in order to get us to sing the song they want us to sing. Well, the little facts about the Voyakiloid and UTAUs are kind of true.

Someone accidentally lowered the pitch of Miku's song, so everyone was led to believe that Haku was created then. But, Haku was created into a metal body years after the first lowered song. She, back then, was just an imaginary mascot, but Vocaloid scientists decided to create her.

Everyone that bought us and met us in person, they were sworn to secrecy, but they are monitored everyday by Vocaloid security. At live concerts, we actually appear, but people think that those are holograms. The world never knew the Vocaloids existed in metal."

I sat there, processing what Luka had just told me. So they were real from the day their voice banks were created.

"But...I read that humans help supplied your voices-"

"That is true, but they never knew that we, the mascots, were created in metal."

"And the demos-"

"After a trial of over, the Vocaloid scientists erased their memories," Miki cut in.

"And the UTAUs? You don't buy them. What then?"

"Anyone who downloads the UTAU system and an UTAUloid's voice bank signs the contract too. Same process as a Vocaloid," Luka said.

"One last question...what about the fanmades?"

"They are not made into metal," Luka replied sadly. "People may make their voicebanks, but they only have the voicebank, not the mascot in metal itself. However, if one were to be official, that fanmade would be made into a mascot of metal, and his/her creator would be sworn into secrecy and constant monitoring. However, that has only happened with Neru and Nero." I then noticed that Miki, Luka, and Miku were the only ones in this room with me.

"So everyone went to sing for their short term masters?" I muttered, feeling tired and hungry.

**(Night)**

To pass time, the rest of us decided to go swim, play some random games and eat. They especially ate barrel loads of cherries, tuna and negi. Although I knw about their obsessions, it still scared me.

"So, is anyone dating in this mansion-palace?" I asked out of the blue.

At that, Miki accidentally spat out a cherry pit onto a tuna, Miku chocked on her negi and Luka paused in eating a raw tuna, with Tako Luka on her head.

"Well..." Luka hesitated, before it turned into anger. "That damned Gakupo can't choose between me or Gumi!" she snarled, the tuna exploding in her hand. Miku said something quitely.

"Kaito-nii can't choose between me or Mei-chan. But...I think he's likely to choose Mei-chan. They are closer in age after all," Miki translated in place of Luka, before blushing. "Well...Piko recently...asked me out..."

I was too scared to pay full attention. Luka had the darkest aura I had ever experienced behind her. I slowly back up and ran away to find my room. It must be tough for her, and I'm afraid she's going to strangle Gackupo because of me now. Maybe I shouldn't tell her I like the love triangle between them, but that was only because I didn't know who suited Gumi.

I sighed sadly. Now I knew the two fanmades I created in my head would never be made into metal. I collapsed in the hallway. Too...tired...


	3. Day 3: Fear Garden and Voyakiloids

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid

A/N: I would have updated yesterday but I was too tired.

* * *

><p>My back was at its stiffest when I woke up. I didn't feel the familiar softness of the bed I was supposed to be sleeping in. Instead, it was the same hallway I fell asleep in yesterday. Frowning, I realized something. No one had bothered to help this guest into her bed?<p>

When I sat up, a blanket fell onto my lap. Well...that was random. I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled faintly like...a smirk crossed my face. Cigarettes. It seems like Mr. Grumpy had a soft side after all. Then my discovery was short lived.

I didn't know where I was in this mansion-palace. Grabbing the blanket, I started to wander around the hallway. No point in staying in the same place that long.

I heard chatter at the end of this hallway. Walking towards it, I stopped in front of a moderate sized door. Well, this place does have some normal things in here after all. Pushing the door open, I stepped in, the door closing eerily and slowly behind me. It was scary here. It smelled weird here.

The ground was dirt. I closed my eyes, letting cool air hit my face as I started to walk, not knowing where I was going. I regretted that when something crunched beneath my bare feet. My stomach dropped when I opened my eyes, a scream escaping my lungs. A severed arm. When I stepped backwards, trying to wipe what might have gone on my feet, my other foot stepped on something. Looking down, it was another severed arm. I lost it there.

I started to scream endlessly, looking around me. I was surrounded my arms that had different colored nails. I shook in fear as I drew the blanket around me, trying to stop the chills that overcame me. This reminded me of Rin's song, Fear Garden. But it couldn't be, right? After all, the PV had to be fanmade, and Rin couldn't be-

"_Dare ni mo ie nai himitsu no hanazono_," a voice muttered. I froze up in the shadows, screaming stopped. That sounded familiar, as if a verse to a song...

"_Anata wa akumada!" _another voice screeched. Looking towards my right, I saw Rin pinning down Meiko, left arm around her neck and her right hand sporting a knife, blood covering Meiko's right shoulder. That was it. I let out another screech, running the opposite way. I ran into a wall and turned around. I was officially lost in a place where Rin had a fetish for arms. That was probably why she had said she wanted to be my friend!

"Koko-chan?" Miku's voie called. I turned around to warn her, but her right shoulder was covered in blood.

"Ahh! I'm too late!" I cried, turning around and running again. I needed to get out of here and warn the other Vocaloids before Rin got their right arms too!

When I reached a random white office, I saw Rin creeping up on Gackupo...with a bloody knife behind her. How did she get here when I saw her life ten minutes before?

"Gackupo, look out!" I yelled. I was too late when I saw the knife go into his right shoulder. Blood didn't immediately sprout...which was weird...both turned towards me with surprised looks.

"Eeekkk!" I screamed, running the opposite way again. Tears ran down my face. I was so scared. I wanted to keep my right arm, not let it get torn off by one of the Vocaloids that I respected! Just then, I passed a stairwell, where I saw Neru sitting on one of the steps, crying while clutching her right arm, whose shoulder was pooling with blood. Rin sat a few steps below, grabbing her foot with knife in the other hand. I screamed again.

When I ran some more, from the shadows I saw Rin grab Haku's right arm, bloody knife behind her back. I was a chicken by running away screaming.

The blanket was still in wrapped around me when I ran into a wall. I sat, tears running down my face. I saw the true Rin, I saw some of my favorite Vocaloids about to get their arm cut off by the supposedly innocent mikan lover.

This was when I noticed I was in the garden again. Fearing the worst, I started to get up and run, but someone shoved me back on the ground.

"Geez, I heard about the guest running around during filming, but I didn't think it would be this bad," someone commented dryly.

"Piko-tan, she was scared. Don't blame her," another voice scolded. I let out a cry of joy, tackling who had just spoke.

"Miki-chan! You're always saving me from death now!" I cried. I glared at Piko. Did he always have to follow her around? He glared back.

"Ah, Miki-chan! It's true! I've seen it with my own eyes! Rin-chan has a hand fetish and she's killing Vocaloids for their right arms!" I wailed.

When I said that, it seemed as if the couple had a 'what the fuck' moment. You know, that one where you get dots for eyes, an 'x' for a mouth and a bird flying behind her, dots trailing behind it. Then they...just laughed.

"Are you stupid?" Piko managed to get out.

"K-Koko-chan. They're just making an episode that someone paid us to do," Miki looked like she didn't want to laugh.

"B-but! G-Gackupo! Knife! Vocaloid! Knife!" I stuttered.

"Like Miki said, they're acting," Piko repeated.

Now it was my 'what the fuck' moment, except with no bird.

* * *

><p>"Gomen..." I drawled out, my head bowed to Rin and the rest of the Vocaloid crew.<p>

"_Sore wa ii no yo," _Rin reassured. At least I understood that. She said it was fine.

"I'm sorry for ruining the episode," I added. Miki instantly translated.

"_Shinpai shinaide kudasai! Anata no han'nō wa jissai ni episōdo o tasuketa! Wareware wa sore wa totemo tsumi no nai bōkan-sha ga nani ga okotta no ka mokugeki shita koto ni suru koto ga dekimasu," _Miku said.

"Simply put, they're keeping it," Miki said. I panicked.

"But I looked completely and totally stupid!"

"You are though," Piko coughed. I was going to glare at him, but Miki slapped him over the head. A blanket fell onto my lap, and I remembered something. "Hey, where do the Voyakiloids live?"

"Eh? Why do you want to go see them?" Miki asked.

"To go taunt a certain person."

"Well...you can always ask Haku if you could go with her. She's going to go back..." Miki suggested, and went to ask her. I shrugged. I saw Haku shrug.

"Koko-chan, I can't go with you, so you'll have to deal with no talking for a while. Dell-san can speak some English though," Miki said.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm..." Miki shifted, her eyes looking at the ground. I think I saw her glance at Piko, who was talking with Len and Kaito. Meh, I don't care. Time to go make a smoker pissed!

I didn't realize that it was already three in the afternoon. I was hungry, and my stomach said so.

"Before I go, let me tell Haku that you need lunch," Miki sighed, running over to the white-haired woman. This was weird. I shouldn't have been in the Fear Garden room for more than an hour...right? Unless I woke up at one in the afternoon or something.

Haku tapped on my shoulder. I waved good-bye to the others before following her. I was going to have fun torturing Dell. After all, he can't hit a girl...right?

When we passed a door, Haku gave it a light tap while walking by. Just then, a servant popped out of nowhere, speaking to me in tons of Japanese, pushing a cart full of...food. I drooled, but I was also in surprise. I peered at the cart while walking at the same time. They all looked so good...I randomly picked the one that looked like a onigiri, mochi ice cream and a sandwich that I didn't know what was inside.

"Th-thank you," I said. He bowed and rushed away. It was silence for the rest of the way, even the sound of bread crumbs falling to the floor was audible. When I was nibbling on the mochi ice cream, Haku stopped in front of a giant door. I had a 'what the fuck' moment again, while she opened to door, motioning for me to go in first. I mumbled a thank you before nervously stepping in, afraid to find swords, pikes, and whatnot sticking out from random places.

So imagine my surprise when I saw a perfectly normal place. I cocked my head to the side, but yelped when Honne Deruko snapped her head up, looking at me. She was lounging on the couch. I felt intimidated by her...seriously. She was pretty...but scary...yeah...I also jumped when I heard someone try to sing

I saw Mona Kizu trying to sing, and then slash her right cheek, her left sporting a bandage. I...was beginning to regret coming here...I recognized Kiaito somewhere off to the side. I read about him, being clumsy and shy, so he must be a nice person. I walked up to him and said hi, but he yelped and...he just fell. He, at that time, was also holding a pot, so it shattered at my feet.

"G-gomen," he repeated, trying to sweep up the pieces, cutting his face somehow. I backed up into someone's leg, and looked up to see Hakuo. He yelped in a childish way, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Please watch where you're going."

"I-I will," he whined.

"_Watashi wa warui utau!_" a voice wailed loudly. "_Watashi wa ima ikite wa ikemasen!_"

I looked to see Naikou Ana, the failure version of Luka. This was most of the family. Now I needed to find-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Honne Dell's voice reached my eardrums.

Mission accomplished.

But now I think I feared the Voyakiloids.

"Where am I?" I wailed, gathering the unwanted attention from everyone in the room. The room fell silent, and someone walked behind me. I started to shake in fear, the blanket I had tightened around me.

"_Daijoubu," _Haku said. That was all. I think that she knew I didn't know much Japanese, so she didn't bother to say more. That was smart of her.

"Why are you here?' Dell repeated. I looked at him.

"I thought you were Mr. Grumpy. Then why did you put a blanket on me?" I asked slyly. "It smelled like cigarettes."

Dell stiffened, but he remained glaring at me.

"My twin smokes too."

"But your twin doesn't seem to like me," I countered. It was true. Yesterday, when I named her, she just glared at me and muttered something in Japanese. Luka told me that I shouldn't know what Deruko had said to me.

Some hit my pressure point on my neck, and it wasn't Dell or Haku.

* * *

><p>I wonder who~~<p>

Review! Your character at Vacation demands it!


	4. Day 4: Murderous Dell and Playing Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, there would be more LenxNeru songs D:

Also, thank you to reviewer for suggesting an idea...too lazy to check who did give it to me...

* * *

><p>This habit...of sleeping way too early and waking up really late just needed to stop. Well, again, I woke up not in my bed, but on a couch with a blanket draped over me. My head was on a soft pillow though. However, what freaked me out was not where I woke(well...kind of), but who I woke up with was the heart buster.<p>

Honne Deruko.

This time, I didn't scream. I slowly dumped myself on the ground and rolled under the table in an attempt to hide. I cowered, shivering while I observed my surroundings. All of the Voyakiloids were sprawled on different couches, and I frowned. They didn't sleep on beds?

Luckily, I was the only one awake(I did not want to see what would happen if Deruko woke up to see me using her chest as a pillow...death.). I started to crawl towards the exit, but I spotted something. Shrugging and asking "why not" to myself, I swiped the cigarette packs and shoved them into a plastic bag I found.

I started to crawl towards the exit faster, with the bag tied around my shoulders. I almost shouted victory(not really. I failed to make Dell pissed and/or annoyed), when someone yanked on my collar and hoisted me up in the air.

I froze completely, my body dangling while the person swung me around to meet narrowed red eyes.

"H-hi," I gulped.

"And where did you think you were going with my cigarettes?" Dell asked slowly. I whimpered in fear. Too scary...no wonder people said he needed to loosen up and get a girlfriend. They said he was a workaholic. Sadly...I had the ideal one for him but now I knew she would never be real...ignoring that, can someone please save me from this dude? Please? Anyone?

In a -futile- effort, I kicked his legs and ran towards the door. I heard Dell curse and then footsteps were after me. This was a final, simple attempt. I shoved the plastic bag down my shirt, keeping an arm under it to keep it from falling. I took one pack out, dumped the cigarettes somewhere randomly and thew it behind me. I knew it hit Dell's face, since I heard more cursing from him.

I would have laughed, but he yelled, "You are so_ fucking_ dead!"

Okay Miki! Time to make your appearance and save me from certain death again!

It wasn't Miki. When I ran into the hallway, I screeched to a halt, headbutting someone in the chest, just barely knocking them over.

"Watch where you're going," a voice said gruffly. I didn't look, but I did hide behind them.

"Save me from murderous Dell!" I pointed a shaking finger. I still had the cigarette packs...hee hee.

"Rei, get out of my fucking way!" Dell roared, trying to shove him aside.

"I can't do that. I was sent here to retrieve the guest and bring her back safely, so I will not let you harm her," was Rei's reply. Rei? As in Kagene Rei? Just then, he charged at Dell, landing a punch at the older boy's face. Well...he did seem mature before he punched Dell. I've seen people write him as someone who cursed a lot with a cocky personalityy, but his appearance didn't seem like it, so I hated the persoanlities that they made.

I liked his personality as quiet, calm and hardheaded at times. It suited him more, and I read somewhere that his creator wrote him as a gruff and hardheaded type of person. I also read somewhere that he was emo. Not that I believe it...too much...

Well, he was on the top ten hottest guys list that I made, so insert fangirl scream inside, about to faint outside.

I think that a true fight was going to happen here. Maybe I was wrong, but I think the really dark auras emitting from both hotties were scary...but Luka's scary aura was much more scarier than both of there's combined.

Ugh, I should have left the innocent cigarette packs alone. Now I was going to witness a death match between two guys on my top ten hottie list. That reminded me, funny that I made a girlfriend for Rei too...oh well.

"_Migi ga teishi shimasu. Kore wa jūbun ni itte imasu!" _Miku had appeared. "_Rei-kun, gesuto o shutoku shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Mō kaette iidesu yo. Dell-san wa, watashi ga oboete iru baai, yotei shite ita."_

Rei left without a word. Dell, on the other hand, looked like his glared would scare the devil himself, but I think he needed to listen to Miku too... whatever she just said. Dell turned away while cursing.

I tackled Miku into a relived hug, the plastic bag ruffling. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

"Yo-you're welcome," Miku said. I stared at her in surprise.

"M-my Engrish...voicebank...has been installed..."

"Eh?" I let that process through my mind. "Well, one less Vocaloid speaking Japanese to me. Alright, now I want food. What happened last night? Did anyone tell you?"

"W-well, Haku told me Bitter Annie was the one who rendered you unconscious, because Bitter Annie said you were too nice, and she really hates nice people. However, Haku didn't know which room you were staying at, so she made Deruko to allow you to sleepover at the couch. They all destroyed their beds," at this, Miku sighed. "So now they have to wait for the order to come in."

Huh. I thought they didn't get beds because they were Voyakiloids. Also, another 'what the fuck' moment at what Bitter Annie did to me. Meanie.

"So now what?" I asked. Miku just shrugged.

"I'm free for today, so I've got nothing to do."

"Hmm...what about pranks? Ever played one before?" I asked.

Miku looked nervous. "Some of the others can do horrible/unforgettable things to you if they found out who did it."

"Then we can't let them find out. Just do very simple pranks. I'm no prank master, though," I shrugged.

"Like...?"

"Simple. Everyone is obsessed with their character item, so mess with that. Say, infest Gakupo's storage of eggplants with fake bugs, or switch fresh tuna with rotting meat, or you can switch eggplants with tuna and vice versa. If you really want to go far, use a banana to lure Len in a trap, which will lure Neru into that trap. Two birds with one stone."

"They would kill us, Luka and Gackupo."

"I think Luka would kill Gackupo first, for two reason. One, she'll think he switched her tuna, and two, he can't choose between her and Gumi, so she'll beat him up just for that. Again, two birds with one stone, for me and her."

"I see..." Miku sighed. "DO we really have to do this?"

"It's to kill boredom and mess with the Vocaloids. Like I said-"

"I know. We get it already," Miku complained.

* * *

><p>"I think Tako Luka saw me," Miku was shivering in fear when we ran away.<p>

"Tako Luka ain't that creepy..." I trailed off. Nope, I was lying. She was creepy and cute.

"Are you sure this banana trap will work?" Miku demanded.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied plainly, ignoring my stomach growling with my hands on the trigger rope.

"Ooh~ banana!" Len came running fast, instantly peeling it.

"Oryah!" I cried out, pulling on the rope. Len was instantly inside a yellow cage. He dropped his banana and paled.

"N-Neru-chan! Rin-chan!_ Ore o sukue_!" he wailed.

"Is he really a boy?" I muttered. I was a Len fangirl too, but yeah...I had my doubts about him being a real man...no boy could wailed that high and rely on a girl to save them.

"L-Len-kun!" the blond with the side ponytail came running(I wonder where Rin is...if she found out I pranked her twin I wonder what would happen...), but Miku pressed a button, and the ground exploded beneath Neru's feet. She let out a cry as she sunk down the fifteen feet hole that the explosion had caused.

"You think that was too deep?" I asked.

"I think that Neru-chan is going to kill us now," Miku replied. There was no way they would find out...right?

"_O-oi! Naze nira wa koko ni aru nodeshou ka?" _Neru demanded. I think Miku paled. "MIKU!"

"_Sore wa, gesuto no aideadatta!" _Miku wailed, running out from her hiding place and going to leeks know where. Great Miku. You've betrayed me and exposed us. Neru would definitely kill us. Len, I'm not so sure about...t

I was tired. I tried to find where the guest room was, but setting up the traps and switching foods had drained all of my energy. And I didn't get to eat! I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I was gonna sleep in the hallway...again...aww...

But...I felt myself being carried...I drifted off to sleep...they smelled...like...

* * *

><p>Now review! Your twin-tailed diva that needs to run fast demands it!<p> 


	5. Day 5: Miku's Scary Leek Cravings

Actually, no. I messily write half the story in my notebook when we're out of the house for like the whole day, and when we get home I instantly finish it, since this is a vacation, after all. :3 But this time, this chapter is not in my notebook...so it may be weird...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>I wonder why I didn't have a nightmare when I slept over at the Voyakiloids place. However, I did have a nightmare of Rin cutting my arm off just last night. Fear Garden still haunted my dreams.<p>

Finally, when I woke up, it was in the fluffy bed that I hadn't slept in for like two days. I was by myself on this vast bed though...I wanted to go back to sleep, but my eyes were wide open and my bed head was worse than the first day I was here.

Complaining, I kept on rolling until I hit the floor with a heavy thud. I groaned in pain, staying on the floor. I looked to the side and rubbed my eyes, reaching out for my forbidden suitcase. I clicked it open and took one of the treasures randomly, cuddling with it on the cold, hard floor. Sigh~~ I don't care if I spent more than one hundred bucks on everything inside the suitcase, this was so worth it!

"Koko-chan!" a voice called. I froze again...for the hundredth time during my time at the mansion-palace. But this time, I wasn't quick to hide the treasure in my arms.

"Uh...uh..." I stuttered. The person who had NOT knocked was Kagamine Len...doh shoot. My bad luck was today, wasn't it? Because the treasure I was holding was the plush version of Kagamine Len...doh shoot.

"_Sore wa..." _Len finally spoke, looking at the plush in my arms. My face turned red in absolute embarrassment. My cover was blown. I was an obsessive Vocaloid freak that bought everything Vocaloid related(now that he found about my forbidden suitcase's secret, I CAN NOT let anyone see my other forbidden suitcase, where I only had Vocaloid shirts...I wore a Vocaloid jacket over the shirts...wonder how no one noticed that...)

"I can't let you leave alive," I said in an ominous voice, getting up. It seemed as if Len noticed the look on my face and slowly backed up. I roared in anger before tackling the shota, slamming the door closed and locking the door. "How dare you intrude a girl's room without knocking!"

"_Dare ka ga ore o tasukete!_" Len wailed, very similar to the wail he had when I played the trap on him. I now feared that Neru would come running into the room, but I was trying to lock Len into a choke hold.

"Swear you'll never tell anyone about the plushie!" I ordered. I think they understood English, but couldn't speak it very good.

"_Ore wa yakusoku shimasu," _Len whimpered. I think he promised, so I released him.

"I'm sorry Len. I didn't mean to strangle one of my favorite shotas," I apologized. "But I get protective over my secrets." I bowed low, as Len rubbed his neck.

"_Daijōbudesu," _he squeaked. I carefully put the plushie back into the suitcase and shoved it under the bed.

"So why are you here?" I cocked my head. "I don't suppose you're here to guide me around or something? I don't need baby-sitting everyday, y'know."

"_Sate, kimi wa hobo Voyakiloids no izure ka niyotte korosa. Kimi wa sō, fūfu jidai no teitaku de maigo..." _Len pointed out. I twitched, but suddenly, a voice called out, "Well, you nearly got killed by one of the Voyakiloids. You got lost in the mansion a couple of times, so..."

"What was that?" I yelped. Len pointed to the bedside, where a speaker looking thing was shown. So that translates sentences, but only in this room? Then why the freak it didn't translate when Miku and Gumi went in here?

Len grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "_Neru-chan wa ima totemo okotte imasu."_

The machine translated it as, "Neru-chan is pretty mad right now."

"Oh...shoot. Is Miku dead?" I asked. I didn't want her blood on my hands...err...I mean that I didn't want Miku to die since I'm also her fan. Heck, I'm a fan of all of the Vocaloids!

"No," Len responded. Hey, at least he could say that in English. I think he hesitated when he said that. Erk...I wonder if Luka and Gackupo found out about the little switch we made...oh dear...I imagine a giant octopus wielding an eggplant sword about to kill me.

Seems like I'm making Vocaloids want to kill me, eh?

* * *

><p>Even though I love Len and Neru as a couple, I could not lie about this. I was about to faint because Len was pulling me along by the arm. Kagamine Len. Little cute shota boy. Everything was too much of a dream come true, and I loved this moment...<p>

Sadly, I will always stay a fangirl. I may have crushes on the hotties...but I will NOT go there. I think it's kinda weird too...

Well, now I have big pink hearts for eyes and I had a Tako Luka drool smile. If Len turned around...I might have to leave the Vocaloids. Alright, snap out of it Koko! Focus! Normal face please!

Out of nowhere, a servant ran up to me and offered a tray, full of lunch. I drooled normally. It reminded me of when I was following Haku towards the Voyakiloid's residence. A servant did that too. I picked an innocent looking sandwich and pizza.

This was my lunch...at three in the afternoon.

Just then, Rin tackled Len and my hair stood up.

"Len! _Watashi o tasukete! Nero-tan wa watashi o otte iru!" _Rin wailed. Len sighed, facepalming.

"_Kono tabi nani o shimashita ka?"_

_"Kanojo wa watashi no keitai denwa o nusunda!" _Neru roared.

"_Ane wa ore ga sore o torimodosu okonatte imasu." _Nero complained. I blinked. What the fribbit was going on? Reminder for you, I think it was my second day here that I invented the word "fribbit". I like to avoid saying the other word.

Then I realized time had gone too fast for me. Four days with the Vocaloids had only seemed like an hour. Man, if this keeps up, my vacation will be over before I know it!

"_Anatatachi...nani shi teru no?" _everyone stopped their arguing and turned around to see Miku...with a demon look. You know, like the ones where some spirit is floating from your mouth and your eyes are round, with a dark shadow over them and they sometimes glow yellow or white...white a dark aura behind you...

"_N-nani_?" Len and Rin stuttered, hugging each other in fear like normal siblings would.

"_Seikō wa, watashi no negi wa dokodesu ka?" _she roared, suddenly snapping her head up. She still had the demon look when Neru and Nero paled.

"_Anata wa tada kinōtsu o tabeta..." _Neru said slowly, backing up. This was funny. Neru was supposed to be pissed at Miku, not the other way around...why was Miku mad anyways? I think I heard something about her negi...

"Grah!" Miku stomped forward, twin tails flying upwards while she reached for a nearby weapon. "**_Watashi ni ikutsu ka no negi o katte iku!"_**

"**_Ane miku no negi no kindanshōjō ga kowaidesu!" _**everyone cried out, running away from the teal haired diva. I think I should be running too...right?

Miku turned towards me with a blood thirsty look...like she needed to eat some negi or she'd died...she still had that demon look, mind you.

"Give me a leek!"

Yup, time to run. And just when I decided to relax and not worry about being knocked unconscious before my sleeping time, I ran into something. I looked behind me. I had run pretty fast. I didn't see Miku anywhere.

When I looked to the front, my eyes turned into small beads. A giant, fat Miku with swirls as cheeks was holding up a giant leek. Another 'what the fuck' moment distributed by me. Wait...don't tell me...are the Vocaloid scientists IDIOTS?

DID THEY REALLY MAKE HACHUNE MIKU INTO METAL?

I fainted from fear of death for the thousandth time in the mansion-palace.

* * *

><p>Let me know if you want a translation to the Japanese parts. Worry not, the machine is almost ready!<p>

Now review! I demand it!


	6. Day 6 Morning: Meet the UTAUs

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloids.

*gasps* Oh no! What's this? I haven't updated in a day? Gomensaiiiii...hopefully this makes it up to you...

Yes. Google Translate. That's all it takes.

* * *

><p>I woke up to shuffling in my room. I realized that for once, I wasn't right in the middle of the bed. I was near the edge. That only meant that I moved in my sleep or someone had dropped me off to my room after my encounter with Hachune Miku.<p>

...I did not want to remember.

It was only early morning(yes! I woke up at a normal time!). Someone...was looking through my stuff. I heard giggles and silent outbursts.

"_Kawaii.._." they whispered-exclaimed. When my eyes cleared, I saw the silhouette...

"Thief!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and tackled said thief.

"_Eek! Watashi wa toku! Watashi wa toku!" _the person squirmed and flailed their arms. I heard the familiar voice of the machine as it translated the sentence as "I yield".

"Who are you?" I demanded. The machine, in return, translated to the thief as, "_Anata wa daredesu ka_?"

"Kasane Teto! Kasane Teto!" the person yelled. I blinked and slowly calmed my breathing. Kasane...

"Teto-chan! I'm sorry!" I scrambled off of the drill haired girl, bowing low. Geez Koko, how much more stupid could you get? First you piss off Piko shota, then grumpy Dell, then Neru, and unintentionally and unexplainable, Miku! You wanna go piss of the 31 year old chimera who can used her hair to drill a hole through you? What the fribbit is next? The Kagamine Twins? Sure, it's not like they can't harm you or anything! They have a freaking ROADROLLER as their character item, and I'm pretty sure they have one somewhere in this mansion-palace.

While I argued and scolded myself, Teto merely dusted her skirt, replying with, "_Ii no yo."_

I knew enough key words to know what that meant. So the chimera wasn't mad at me. That was close.

"_Watashi wa, shin'nyū no tame mōshiwake arimasenga, demo watashi wa kyōmi ga atta. Sore wa bakku Ritsu-kun UTAU no yuka eru tame ni watashi no jikandesu.," _Teto bowed. The machine translated that as, "I'm sorry for intruding, but I was curious. It's time for me to get Ritsu-kun back to the UTAU floor," it said.

Ritsu-kun?

Turning around, I saw a girl passed out on the edge of the bed, just a few inches below where I was sleeping before. Ritsu-kun...who was-

It hit me. Namine Ritsu! The eight year old crossdresser whose boobs are actually missiles! Well...remebering that now...not prepared...I need a large amount of brain bleach now...

Teto walked over to him and tried to pick him up bridal style. She failed. She tried to wake him up. Another fail. She decided on grabbing his feet and dragged him onto the ground, where she proceeded to walk towards the door, with Ritsu lugging behind.

"_Nīsu kaigi o, gesuto," _Teto said. The machine transalted it as, "Nice meeting you, guest." Wait! I wanted to meet the other UTAUs!

"I can help you," I offered, grabbing Ritsu's arms. Oh dang. I almost fell to the floor with his weight. I also remembered that his profile on the UTAU wiki said he was intruduced as 25 tons...damn it Teto! How can you carry him so casually? HE'S HEAVY!

Teto accepted the help though, so it had to mean she thought he was heavy too...right?

"So..." when we left the room, I knew that it would be silence again. No translating machine to help us now. I think it would be better for me if I reviewed my UTAUs while we are on the way?

Simple briefing.

Kasane Teto, 31 years old...or a misoji(I think she hates being called that, I heard that in her song, Kasane Territory) in official age and chimera form, but since many fans argued that she was 15.5 years old, they said that due to her being a chimera, the other half being a bat, her age is cut in half for her human age...that part still confused me sometimes...but I get it...but I can't explain-moving on!

Namine Ritsu, eight years old(I think...or was it six?), many of HIS fans think he is still a girl...even though hiss creators made it clear that he was a crossdresser...he's eight years old with a girly face. Hmm...and he hates Japan and is misanthropic...well, I'm the only human here, since the Vocaloids, Voyakiloids, and UTAUs are robots...so...he will probably hate my guts when he wakes up. Lucky me for being the special guest. Then he can't kill me with those hidden weapons that some people think he possesses under that dress!

Yokune Ruko...here's a challenge. 10% female, 90% male...and yet she still has big boobs...anyways, she is also a hermaphrodite...and she stands at six feet, five inches...whereas I'm like two feet shorter than her...and to make it worse, I'm older than her. That is right, Yokune Ruko is only twelve years old. She also sleeps a lot and has two voice banks, but since they are not actually embedded into the computer as a program, I wonder how she sings in her male and female voice...toughie...

Sukone Tei. Honestly, I don't want to meet her. Crazed Len fangirl over there, normal Len fangirl over here. She's the biggest yandere, as her creator said...so she might use a knife to stab me...or kill me...I read somewhere that anyone who even touches Len, she goes yandere over their arses and for some reason, the news say there was a case of murder overnight...and Len dragged me by the arm...I suffocated Len...I really hope she doesn't find out about that. When I first saw her picture, I thought she was a Voyakiloid...yup...

Utane Uta...I like to address to her as Defoko. What's funny is that her character item is a rocket propelled grenade...she also likes to bully Momo and her eyes are half closed most of the time...I shoudl stay away from her.

Momone Momo...the hardest name of all of the Vocaloids or UTAUs to pronounce...I'm still new to her character...all I know about her is that her character item is a peach, she can detach her head(...) and she was originally depicted as a robot...well...everyone is a robot here...so I wonder if someone like Miku can detach her head...creepy thoughts. Moving on.

I was about to review over a few more UTAUs I knew, but Teto had stopped in front of a door. It was normal sized...except for the fact that it was VERY tall. My eyes turned into small beads as I gazed at a doorway that was about three feet taller than me...it was also wide at the bottom, but I assume it was because of Ritsu's dress.

We walked in, and Teto dumped Ritsu onto a lounging couch. I was about to speak, but a pink haired girl suddenly rushed past me. My head felt dizzy as she went back again. I noticed that this lounging room was nearly spotless. Who had been cleaning here?

"Ah!" the pink haired person stopped in front of me. _"H-hajimemashite! M-Momone Momo desu!"_

She bowed before running off, sporting a duster in her hand.

"_Oi! Son'nani oto o tate teishi! Watashi wa surīpu jōtai ni shiyou to shite iru!" _someone yelled from a door in the hallway. A voice then said, "What's that noise? I'm trying to sleep!" it sounded broken...so I think that was a really rough translation...hey, they had that machine here?

"_Hmm? Teto-san, kore wa daredesu ka_?" a voice asked. The machine said, "Teto-san, who is this?" I stiffened when I saw Tei appear around the corner. She seemed like a nice and loving person, but that was what a yandere was. Don't...be...fooled! Ah, shoot. Sparkly eyes from her. I'm guessing Teto told her who I was.

"_Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Sukone Tei gozen. Hajimemashite_," she bowed politely, and I just had to bow back. The machine translated, "Hello. I am Sukone Tei. Nice to meet you."

"I'm the guest, Koko. I hope you will take care of me," I replied. Heh, I learned a thing or too in properly introducing yourself to someone that was housing you or whatever and seemed dangerous. The machine translated back in Japanese.

"_Kono Len no koibito wa don'na gūzendesu ka?_" Tei asked. "Are you a Len lover by any chance?" the machine translated. Doh shoot.

"No. I like Dell or Rei," I replied, shaking my head. _Don't show any signs of lying. You want to keep your head...you want to keep your head... _I kept on telling myself. Tei gave me a satisfied nod before walking away. Teto looked nervous.

"_Koko-chan, anata wa mae no mama ni shite kudasai-_" Teto was cut off when the sound of someone waking up reached our ears. The machine translated it as me needing to leave? What was going to-

"_Naze ningen wa koko ni aru nodeshou ka_?" Namine Ritsu yelled, pointed at me. "Why is there a human here?" the machine quickly translated. Oh...I'm scared...so that's why Teto wanted me to leave...

"**Chikushō! Sore wa kono tame ni, gozen-chū wa haya sugiru! Damatte! SO watashi wa nemuru koto ga dekimasu!" **someone roared. Everyone shut up instantly, and so did the machine. The door opened...and out walked a very large shadow...and a pissed off UTAU...I noticed that she was really taller than me than I had imagined.

Scary...I'm scared...how do I leave...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! This is part one of the day! Part two is the next chapter coming up soon.<p>

So review! Or not a human hating Ritsu or a sleep derived Ruko will get you!

Or maybe...just maybe Tei will hunt you down with her butcher knife...

And about my rant about the UTAUs...that's true. That is my basic summary of them, and I know more than that. I learned this information listening to many of their songs before, and reading the viewer's comments, and I even stumbled upon their wiki to confirm the information I received. All of this is me.

SO REVIEW!


	7. Day 6 Night: Kaito's Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own the Vocaloids

I think this is one of my favorite chapters. After this, I have taken a liking to Ruko. xD

Warning: MikixPiko fluff ahead. Don't like? Skippy~

* * *

><p>I felt like cowering into a small ball and hide in a corner. Someone was looming over me, and it was even scarier with both of the eyes staring me down were two different eye colors.<p>

"So you're the one who disturbed my sleep?"

**Vacation with the Vocaloids!**

**(Third POV) ._.**

"Piko-tan, I'm worried. Nobody has seen Koko-chan yet," Miki paced back and forth while Piko looked at the ceiling with a bored look. Why was she speaking English anyways?

"Don't worry about the runt. No one is allowed to harm her," Piko shrugged casually. Miki glared and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What the f-"

"You know some of the UTAUs won't listen. Kaito-san saw Ritsu carrying Koko-chan with Teto accompanying him."

"Doubt that. Ritsu hates human. He wouldn't touch a human," Piko yawned. Really, this was one of the rarest moments where he and Miki could be alone without anyone disturbing them, why was she worrying about the guest instead?

"I just have this really bad feeling," Miki muttered. Piko sighed.

"Fine. I'll send Kaito and Meiko over to the UTAUs."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Miki asked, looking at him with sparkly eyes. "Thank you Piko-tan!"

She wrapped her arms around him while snuggling on his chest. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Stay like this forever," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Miki's body, his head resting on top of hers, avoiding her treasured copter ahoge. Her hair smelled like cherries, which caused him to smirk. "And I-"

**Vacation with the Vocaloids!**

When Meiko arrived inside the UTAU's lounging room by kicking down the door, dragging Kaito by his scarf, the sight before them was not what they expected.

Meiko expected them to hang the guest over a pot of boiling water while poking her with sharp objects and evil demons sporting their own knives surrounding them. She she naturally had a "what the fuck" moment while Kaito just ate his ice cream casually.

Yokune Ruko was curled upon the guest;s lap, her legs outstretched across the couch while the guest seemed to hesitate to rub Ruko's neck while scratching behind Ruko's ear. Every few seconds Ruko purred or let out a satisfied "nyah". The other UTAUs were on the floor, except for Momo, who was running around cleaning the room.

"That looks comfy," Kaito commented from behind Meiko.

"Grr..." Ruko growled, snapping her head up to glare at Kaito. "_Made shattodaun! Watashi wa surīpu jōtai ni shiyou to shite iru!_"

The machine instantly said, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Kaito cowered behind Meiko again, who rolled her eyes.

"_Miki wa, watashi-tachi no gesuto o shinpai shite imasu. Watashi-tachi wa, kanojo no bakku o toru ni kite iru_," Meiko said, placing a hand on her hip and holding out a hand. The machine instantly piped up. "Miki is worried about our guest. We've come to take her back."

"No," Ruko replied bluntly, instnatly grabbing the guest and rubbing her nose against her head. "_Kanojo wa amarini mo kawaiidesu. Kanojo wa koko ni nokorimasu." _(She's too cute. She stays here.)

Meanwhile, the guest had a weird look on her face, with Ruko snuggling her protectively. It was similar to a cat protecting something it claimed.

"_Kanojo o toru. Watashi wa ki ni shinaide kudasai," _Ritsu muttered, using "boku". Ruko hissed and glared at him. (Take her. I don't care.)

"_Anata no gesuto o torimodosu mae ni, anata wa watashi o tsūka suru hitsuyō ga arimasu,_" Ruko declared, standing up and carrying the guest to her room. (You'll have to go through me to get your guest back.)

"_Naze kanojo wa kanojo ga sukidesu ka?" _Meiko asked, staring after the trail of dust. (Why does she like her?)

"_Ruko wa kawaii mono ga suki. Koko-chan wa, watashi-tachi no dare yori mo mijikai baai, Ruko wa sokuza ni kanojo no kyūto o mitsuketanod_e," Tei shrugged. (Ruko likes cute things. Koko-chan is shorter than any of us, so Ruko instantly found her cute.)

"_Anata ga sentō de Ruko ni chokumen suru made wa, Koko-chan o torimodosu koto ga dekinaku narimasu,_" Defoko said. (You won't be able to get Koko-chan back until you face Ruko in combat.)

_"Ruko wa neko no yō ni mo narimasu. Kanojo wa Koko-chan ga kanojo no mimi o kizutsukenai suki. Ruko wa subeteda to, kimyōna shūkan o motte imasu. Kanojo wa watashi-tachi ga migi no sore o shinainode, dare ga kanojo ni fureru semasen,_" Teto explained briefly. (Ruko is also like a cat. She liked Koko-chan scratching her ear. Ruko has weird habits, that's all. She won't let anyone else touch her because we don't do it right.)

"_Kore wa mondaidesu_," Meiko sighed, running her hand through her hair. (This is a problem.)

**STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID FANFICTION!**

**Okay, now they are speaking Japanese, but I'll use English as a ref.**

"What's happening?" Miku asked as she popped her head in the room.

"Our guest has been kidnapped!" Rin exclaimed.

"We caught these two being snuggly," Iroha giggled at the same time, pointing at Miki and Piko, who had red faces. Even though they had metal bodies, they still functioned as humans.

"Eh?"

"W-we're w-were j-just hugging," Miki stuttered.

"Nu-uh! Piko was gonna kiss Miki!" Iroha countered.

"Stop teasing them. Do it later. Our guest has been kidnapped by the UTAU Yokune Ruko," Luka sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"All we can do is wait. They won't allow fighting," Miku pointed out, referring to the scientists.

"B-but we can't! What if our guest is killed?" Miki whimpered.

"Ruko won't do that," Meiko said, glaring at Kaito. "You didn't elaborate and were too blunt, weren't you?" she accused.

Kaito shrugged innocently as he shrugged. Meiko surpressed a growl and explained Ruko's strange attraction towards the guest. Slowly, everyone's fear disappeared as Meiko finished up her explanation.

"If that's the case, we got nothing to worry about," Piko stated, not even worried in the first place. Miki, again, slapped him upside that head. Piko, in return, cursed.

"So, now that that's over, we go back to you two," Iroha and Miku grinned slyly.

**STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID FANFICTION!**

Slowly opening the door, Kaito was shaking from head to toe with fear. Eight hours had passed, and he was the one forced to retrieve the guest. No one attacked him, so Ruko was possibly sleeping. He just needed to get the guest and get out.

When he scanned the room, he found the guest...curled next to Ruko, wh had an arm drawn protectively around the guest.

"Oh shoot..." Kaito muttered. There was no way he was going to get the guest without waking Ruko up. He tried to grab the guest's arm and pulled it up towards the head of the bed lightly, but Ruko just grabbed her and hugged the guest tightly, murmuring about, "My cute little sister. I will protect you from...pedophile and lolicons...like Kaito..."

Kaito turned into stone with small circles for eyes.

"P-pedophile? Lolicon?" he just wanted to cry right now. Why did everyone see him as a pedophile and lolicon? He cursed the person with a thousand rotten ice creams, the one who made him sing Lolicon Meltdown. He was bribed with lots of ice cream for that one.

However, the current position made it harder to get the guest. The guest's head was snuggled between Ruko's chest, and Ruko's leg had curled up so her knees were in front of the guest's feet. Her arms were draped around the guest tightly, and the guest's hands were folded into her own chest, both sleeping peacefully.

Kaito needed to admit that it was a cute sight. He felt cruel to separate them as he took a picture.

No one but Ruko, him, Meiko and Miku knew that this guest, Koko, wasn't their first one. Ruko was the one who had grown too attached to the first guest, so when the time came for the guest to leave and have her memory erased, Ruko broke.

Ruko was one of the reasons on why Miku decided to let Koko be the second guest. Everyone else had grown too attached to the first guest, so their memories with that guest had been completely wiped from their harddrives. The ones who remembered only kept their memories because they had managed to skip and escape the process.

Ruko treasured her memories with the first guest too much to let them be erased just like that. Miku and Meiko had went shopping and didn't know until Kaito had told them, and Kaito had escaped because...he had to use THAT as a last resort to escape from the scientists...he shuddered when he remembered.

Kaito had to do what he could do to avoid letting everyone get attached to Koko. It was only to avoid more pain, he told himself.

Kaito quickly snatched the guest and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Review! Or Lolicon Kaito will go after you! xD<p> 


	8. Day 7: Molesters Kaito and Gackupo?

It's back to my view!

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>Ow...my neck hurt...for some reason. The last thing I remembered was getting squeezed to sleep by Ruko...<p>

I snapped my eyes open. I was in my bed. Where was Ruko?

Titling my head to the side, I recalled what did happen. Meiko and Kaito had come to rescue me, but I got abducted by Ruko. Why did I go along with her?

The loneliness in her eyes.

That was...right. In her room, she looked at me with those eyes. She said I reminded her of her "imouto". She said she didn't want me to leave anymore, and she was actually crying. I didn't know what to do. I just hugged her, and she hugged me back. I thought of her as a tough personality. The only reason I understood her because those sentences she spoke were what I heard before, in sappy animes.

Well, I still got confused, but put the pieces together.

Alright, so I woke up Ruko. She looked pissed when she loomed over me, but something in her eyes changed and she went to...acting like a cat. She dropped to the ground and said "nyah". She looked at me with sparkly eyes and said something in Japanese. The machine said she wanted me to treat her like a cat.

The other UTAUs looked as if they didn't wanted to interfere, so they didn't. Curse them.

How did I end up in my room anyways?

I looked down to see an arm draped around my stomach. More so, it was covered by a sleeve.

It was a pervert!

"Eek!" I bit down on the arm and cowered under the covers. The person had woken up and cried "ow". Don't touch me, whoever you are! Why was there a pervert in my room and the mansion-palace? I started to roll towards the end of the bed.

"W-wait!" the person scrambled after me and tackled me. I screamed and started to fight, but I only tangled myself in the covers. What happened was my head had somehow got untangle and I could breath, but I was looking at innocent blue eyes.

I stood completely still. The person on top of me was looking at me warily.

"K-Kaito..." I trailed off, seeing the scarf pooled next to me. This was incredibly awkward.

"Why me..." a voice muttered. "Hello! It's my turn to retrieve the guest-" they were cut off when they saw Kaito pinning me down and me tangled in a blanket.

"Kaito-san!" they looked appalled. "You really are a lolicon!"

"Gackupo..." Kaito twitched. "It's not what it looks like. Now help me untangle the guest."

"Sure..." Gackupo still had a weird look on his face as he walked over. However, he tripped on an ice cream cone and slid on top of me as well. Now, two men were on top of me and I felt suffocated and embarrassed. Meiko or Luka are going to kill-

"Gackupo! You run too...fast..." I heard Luka's voice trail off as she walked on. To my bad luck, Miku had walked in as well.

"K-Kaito..." Miku stuttered. A dark aura surrounded the two Vocaloids right then and there

"W-wait, we can explain-" Kaito got cut off by negi to his face.

"How dare you try to molest our guest!" they both cried out, attacking with tuna and negi. I screamed and ducked back under the covers, while Gackupo and Kaito tried to scramble away.

Ow...

* * *

><p>After I cleared the misunderstanding, only Miku looked convinced. Luka kept on sending evil devils to Gackupo and Kaito.<p>

"How come Gackupo and Kaito can speak Engrish?" I asked.

"Everyone had their Engrish voicebanks installed last night. Kaito could speak Engrish a long time ago," Miku said. "Just so we can communicate with you."

"Oh...what time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. They sent Gackupo, Miku, and Luka to search your room," a blond walked in, settling down in a chair. "So what's this I hear about you molesting our guest?"

"It was an accident! She ran away from me and got tangled in her blanket!" Kaito protested. "Why does everyone think of me as a lolicon?"

It looked like he was crying while mushroom were growing on his head. Aww...so cute...

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Miku asked as she cocked her head curiously to the side. Lily shrugged.

"Bored..."

"It's alright Kaito-nii," I patted his head while ruffling his hair. "The real pervert, I've heard, is Kasane Ted."

"Teto's brother?" Luka asked. I nodded.

"I also heard he's grumpy and stuff. I didn't see him when I went to visit the UTAUs yesterday though."

"I see..." Luka muttered, looking like she was taking note of something.

"Imouto-chan~" someone tackled me. "I was so worried about you when I heard about the molesters and-" Ruko cut off when she saw Gackupo and Kaito. A dark aura surrounded her also, as she tackled those two men.

"How dare you do this to my imouto! I hope you're ready for death!" she growled.

"R-Ruko-san! It was an accident!" Kaito scrambled for air.

"And you stole my imouto from me yesterday!" Ruko snarled.

"R-Ruko, it was an accident," I stuttered.

"Call me Ruko onee-sama," she appeared at my feet, having sparkly eyes. I almost had a "what the fuck" moment, but shrugged.

"Ruko onee-sama, it was an accident," I repeated.

"Ehh~~ how cute!" Ruko tackled me, purring like a cat. A cat like personality...I supposed the rumors were true then. I hate being short. I'm being treated like a little kid.

Kaito and Gackupo looked like they wanted to die. So much people accused them for lolicons..should I feel sorry for them?

"How many people know?" Kaito asked, drawing circles on the floor while hugging his knees.

"Well..." Miku looked away while Luka looked at the interesting door. "My headphones were set the call everyone since we found you...so..."

"Wahh!" Kaito and Gackupo broke, wailing like kids in chibi form.

"I-I'm sure no one was listening..." I broke off when Gumi appeared in the doorway, a haunted look on her face.

"What did I hear earlier?" she asked. "Something about Gackupo molesting our guest?"

"It was an accident!" Gackupo wailed. Someone punched down the door, having red eyes for anger.

"Kaito! How dare you molest a ten year old child!"

Ten? Hey, I was older than Ruko onee-sama!

"It was accident Meiko!" Kaito wailed again. Soon, a crowd of the Vocaloids were behind them, murmuring about something, which I guessed were about Gackupo and Kaito.

"E-everyone, it was an accident!" Miku tried to clear things up, but the whispers still went on. The whispers got louder, and the dark cloud over Kaito and Gackupo got larger and larger.

I think someone broke.

"For fuck's sake! It was a fucking accident! Now shut up!" Lily roared. Surprisingly enough, everyone did. Lily had a pissed off face as she put one foot on her chair, glaring at the crowd. "Now go away! I think all of you have appointments somewhere!"

"A-arigatou Lily-san..." the victims sighed, the dark cloud still looming. "If you'll excuse us, we'll go sulk in our rooms now..." they said this in unison as they walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry..." a lead block fell onto my head. I had a feeling this was my fault in the first place. I wonder how I could make it up to them...

"It's not your fault imouto! You're so cute, that's why everyone believe it!" Ruko declared. Another lead block fell onto me, saying the words "incredibly short".

"Meiko thought I was ten..." I sobbed, going into depression. "I don't want to live anymore..."

"Ah! Koko-chan! Don't die!" Miku exclaimed, shaking my shoulders. Ruko kept on petting my head. I was becoming as pale as a ghost as a little spirit flew out of my mouth.

"Ah! She's too far into depression! Her spirit is coming out! What do we do?" Miku freaked out.

"Imouto!" Ruko cried out, shaking my shoulders violently.

"R-Ruko onee-sama, you're making things worse..." I murmured. I was going to pass out...why is it hot in here...eww, I'm sweating...

"L-Luka-san..." Miku muttered. "Koko-chan's forehead-"

I passed out.

* * *

><p>Uh oh! What's wrong with me?<p>

Review!


	9. Day 8: Lolicon Fever?

Disclaimer" Don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku..."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Aren't vacations supposed to be peaceful, nice and relaxing?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm not feeling it," I sneezed after that, the cold cloth coming off of my forehead as I rubbed my nose. "This is my eighth day here and I always end my day by passing out."

"Well..." Miku looked for the right answer as Len put the cloth back on my forehead. I like getting pampered...I was going to faint again...

"I'm sure by tomorrow you'll feel better," Len offered. I tried to snort in sarcasm but I ended up sneezing again. I sniffed.

"I feel like I'm gonna die," I complained. Everyone else had gone on their appointments. The only ones left were Miku, Len, and Neru...who was giving me a glare...kinda.

"I know! There's an onsen at the back of the Vocaloid mansion. It could help you relax," Miku offered. I was about to agree, but I instantly sneezed again.

"I don't think it's gonna happen. I barely have enough energy to blink," I mumbled. My eyes were half closed like Defoko and a little snore bubble was starting to form from my nose. Oh, it was getting bigger. dang, if that thing popped...eww...

"It'll be alright! We can make Len carry you over there!" Miku declared. "C'mon Neru! Let's go!" she grabbed the unsuspecting blond by the arm, who protested as Miku dragged them out of my room.

"Now what?" Len asked, looking at the door. I wanna take a small nappy...zzz...

**XxXxXxX**

I opened my eyes when someone poked me on the arm. I didn't see the banana hair of Len, so he probably left or something. Groaning, I tried to talk, but another sneeze accompanied it. My eyesight was better, at least.

"Hey! Wake up!" a high pitched voice squealed, that sounded like a little child, honestly. I snapped my eyes open.

"Wha! Who are you?" I exclaimed, trying to scramble away. However, the person crawled onto the bed and sat on my legs, giving me a curious look.

"Are you my onee-chan?" she asked in the most adorable voice I have ever heard in my entire life of spending times with children. Oh...was this the child Vocaloid, labeled loli...

"Kaai Yuki..." I asked while trailing off, yet another sneeze released.

"Onee-chan is sick...this is bad..." the adorable Yuki took the cloth off of my forehead and dumped it in cold water while crawling off my legs. She placed it on my head after wringing it out. Wow, I wonder how many times Kaito and Gackupo go after her in lolicon mode...wait, I forgot, that was an accident...

"A-anee-chan!" I squealed, sitting up suddenly and glomped the girl with the two pigtails. Nooo, I was going into a lolicon mode I never knew I had! I wonder if this is how Ruko onee-sama feels...

"Kyah! Kiyoteru, onee-chan is suffocating me!" Yuki squeaked, flailing her arms.

"You don't need to breath," a voice sighed. Yuki fell still, and I freaked out. I forgot the fact that I had a fever, since I sneezed again. A person plucked the girl out of my arms and and shook her slightly.

"Yuki, stop faking-" he got caught off when an apple seed landed on his cheek.

"Hahaha! Got Kiyoteru!" Yuki giggled, slipping out of his grasp while chewing on an apple. This...Kiyoteru just sighed and wiped his cheek with a cloth from his pocket. I've heard of him before...but I don't exactly know who he is...I think they said he was supposed to be portrayed as a teacher...

They also said he hung out with Yuki a lot.

"A true lolicon..." I nodded, my nose clearing up so I could breathe. My fever was getting better...hmm...weird, but I'm not complaining.

"Koko-san, Miku-san has decided to let you rest for today. She will take you to the onsens tomorrow, where most of the Vocaloids will be free, so you can get to know them better. It is not a mixed onsen, I can assure you."

He knelt down next to my bed, looking at me with a serious face. Hey...he's kind of cute-what the fribbits are you thinking Koko? He's like a teacher for crying out loud! I grabbed my hair and pulled as hard as I could to snap out of it. You don't like your own teacher from school, he should be no different...wait, all Vocaloids boys are cute anyways. Der...

"I wanna play with onee-chan!" Yuki yelled, clutching my arm. Hmm, I wonder why she wants to use Japanese when addressing me like that. Of course, "Big Sister" would sound weird to me...

"What?" I asked. that was when I was hit with a powerful sneeze. I landed back onto my pillow with a sigh, the cold cloth that was on my forehead was still on it. "No, I want to go sleep..."

"Aww! Please onee-chan? I want to play a game!" Yuki protested, looking at me with puppy eyes. Kiyoteru ran a hand through his hair, and tried to grab Yuki by her collar.

"Leave the guest to sleep Yuki," he ordered.

"Noo! Yuki wants to play with onee-chan!" Yuki wailed, clutching onto my arm with a death grip. She chewed on another apple and spat it's seed at Kiyoteru again. He twitched as he wiped it off again.

"Koko-san has a fever. Don't make it worse."

"Nooo!"

"Yuki..."

"Nooo!"

I would laugh at this situation. My nose was just clogging up more though. I want to go sleep again, but I'm afraid that Yuki would go out into a war against Kiyoteru just to stay by my side. Aww, so cute. She reminds me of the sister I never had...my own baby sister was too young to talk, so something like this was new.

Yuki was so cute...

...Damn it Kaito and Gackupo! Did I get Lolicon Fever from you?

* * *

><p>Note that it's like meeting a Pikachu doll that's very cute. That's me xD<p>

Review...or maybe I snort out a snore bubble and make it pop on you!


	10. Day 9: Onsen Gone Wrong

GOMEN! I got grounded and I type this chapter in vain for my faithful readers! Sorry if it is rushed, cuz it is! D:::

Dont own Vocaloids...

* * *

><p>I stretched, before slowly stepping down into the hot water. I sighed in relief, my nose seeming to clear up a little as I sunk deeper into the water. I really needed this so badly.<p>

"Onsens are relaxing," Lily sighed in relief, settling down next to me. I wasn't surprised. She was my escort today. Everyone else was wandering, but she said more Vocaloids would come sooner or later.

"Lily, what's your favorite song to sing?" I asked to make it not awkward. The blond looked thoughtful.

"I guess it's either Lilyzym Gold or -Error," she admitted.

"My favorite song by you is Lilyzym Gold," I giggled. She laughed.

"How's your fever doing?" she questioned. I tried to breathe through my nose and could finally smell the hot air of the onsen.

"It's getting better," I shrugged. "Onsens really do help-"

"LEEK BOMB!" a voice yelled, and then a wave of water splashed onto me and Lily's hair that we attempted to keep dry. Lily twitched as she glared at the figure resurfacing, but didn't say anything.

"Hi Miku," I piped as the teallette popped her head up, her hair spread out in the water.

"How's your fever?" was the first thing she asked.

"It's getting better," I repeated. Miku nodded and then went to splash around the onsen. Lily seemed to get more and more irritated by the second.

"ROADROLLER POWER!" another voice screeched, a seemingly larger splash engulfing me and Lily. I spluttered while Lily coughed.

"Hi Koko-chan! How's your fever?" Rin asked. She looked different, without her bow and barettes.

"It's getting better," I mumbled. Rin had giggled before joining Miku to splash around. A dark aura was beginning to surround Lily, and I unconsciously scooted away from her a little.

"Hey there Koko-chan," Miki slid in between me and Lily. We both sighed in relief at the normal entrance she gave us.

"My fever's getting better," I said automatically. Miki gave a nod before looking at Miku and Rin, who were engaging into a splash fight.

"FOR APPLES, CARROTS, AND BREAD!" three voices yelled in unison, splash diving into the onsen. It resulted in the largest wave I had ever seen, and I found myself trying to run away from it. It already engulfed Miki and Lily, and I got swept away somewhere else.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-NO MORE SPLASHING!" Lily yelled. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR LITTLE DIVA'S BUTT IF YOU DARE-"

Someone splashed water onto Lily's face, and Yuki started to giggle innocently.

"I got Lily onee-sama!" Yuki cheered.

"Damn...you..." the aura behind Lily grew bigger and bigger, and Yuki's smile was starting to fade from her face. While the others left poor Yuki to her fate, Miki looked around, wringing water out of her ahoge.

"Where did Koko go?" she asked. Miku looked around, and Gumi pointed to a high rock, sweat rolling down her head.

"I think she got swept away up there," she said. I confirmed it by releasing scared whimpers.

"Someone save me..." I muttered, curling into a ball onto the rock. I was starting to shiver and a series of sneezes escaped me.

"Gah! Imouto!" the familiar voice of my onee-sama brought my head up. I was swept up into arms before landing back into the water.

"Wahh! Ruko onee-sama!" I clutched onto the taller girl's neck for life. Lucky me for her being part cat. I thought I was going to be stuck up there forever!

"There, there," she soothed. I noticed her hair was down from it's usual twin side ponytails.

"I thought everyone had an appointment today?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"We finished early."

"And you woke up at four in the afternoon," Lily pointed out. Yuki was thoroughly soaked with onsen water, but was giggling madly.

"I wish I would sleep normally and wake up normally for one day!" I complained, sliding from my place at Ruko's neck.

"That's never going to happen. Everyday in the Vocaloid mansion is hectic," Miki sighed.

"Aww..." if it was this way, my vacation with the Vocaloids would end faster than I wanted it end. I didn't want that to happen...

"That's alright Imouto! Time will go slow," Ruko reassured me, ruffling my head. "And I'm sure that-"

"Ahhh! Rin screamed as the wooden wall started to fall. Another wave engulfed us, and when it cleared, we could see...boys stacked on top of each other. All of the girls instantly ducked inside the water or covered themselves with the towel.

"Uh...it's not what it seems," one of the boys said slowly.

"Pikoooo," Miki drawled out dangerously, securing wrapping her towel around her body as she got up.

"Nerooooo," Rin cracked her knuckles as she did the same.

"Kaitooooo," Miku got out one of her leeks. Said boy was at the bottom of the pile.

"I heard screaming. What's the matter?" Luka's voice came into the onsen, followed by Meiko's voice. They froze when they saw the boys, who were looking scared.

"Gackupo..." Luka muttered, making sure her towel was wrapped tightly around her body.

"We can explain!" Gackupo protested. "It was Kaito's idea-"

The resounding screams of the boys was forever etched into my head, as I slowly sunk into the water, sneezing madly and blushing hard. My fever was acting up.

Yuki was the only one not beating up the boys, as she cowered beside me. We hugged each other in fear as we watched the demonic form of the girl Vocaloids and the seemingly innocent bunny forms of the boys. Of course, if I was not scared, I would tell you the whole story.

* * *

><p>Review! Expect the next update to be late!<p> 


	11. Day 9: Another POV

Dont't own vocaloids!

I'M OUT OF IDEAS! OH NO! I NEED YOUR HELP READERS!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaito-nii, why did you peep on everyone?" Yuki asked the man wrapped in a cast the next day. A muffled reply came from him, and I sighed. I think Meiko and Miku overkilled it a little...<p>

Looking towards the beds of the recovery room, I facepalmed. I take that back, Miki, Lily, Luka, Gumi, Teto, Ruko, and Rin overkilled it too. Poor guys. Unable to move just because of perverted Kaito.

"Ne, Piko-tan, why didn't you electrocute?" I asked casually, knowing that the Vocaloid wouldn't be able to kill me. There was a growl.

"Piko-chan did onee-chan!" Yuki told me. "His USB cable caused him to electrocute!"

"I see," I hummed, narrowing my eyes at Gackupo for some reason. I was surprised Len wasn't part of this group, and Nero was. There was a big twitst on how I saw the Vocaloids now.

**Third POV**

As Kaito lay on his bed, the guest staring off at the ceiling in boredom, he thought about why he had followed them to the onsen that was at the back of the Vocaloids mansion.

He remembered.

His plan was to prevent the guest from bonding with any Vocaloids, since he didn't want any heartbreak when it was time for the guest to leave. However, when he heard that Lily had brought the guest to the onsen, and the others were going to go, he had to intervene and ruin it somehow.

Well, he did succeed, but it cost him a week's worth recovery in a bed. Well...he wasn't fully human, so he could move in a day, probably. He needed more people, so he dragged the other Vocaloids to the onsen, making them think there was no one in there.

He wasn't about to go down alone.

* * *

><p><strong>First POV<strong>

"Ruko onee-sama, I think you really did overdid it," I told her.

"Ted was part of that group too," Ruko muttered. Her face was strangely red.

"Ne, Ruko-sama, are you really only a girl? I thought you were a boy too," Yuki asked suddenly, causing both of us to snap our eyes towards her. I started to panic. One of Ruko's dislikes was people talking about her gender.

But surely, she would spare Yuki anee-chan?

"Well Yuki, that's partly true and partly wrong. You see, I was created to be both genders, so it doesn't really matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Ruko had the fakest sweetest smile I ever saw as she walked away from my room. I was shivering in fear.

"Yuki-chan, that's a sensitive spot," I said. Yuki looked confused, but shrugged innocently.

"Okay, if onee-chan says so."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight in the night, why?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I WOKE UP LATE AGAIN?"

* * *

><p>That's all. I have to go fast. Please give some ideas and expect the next late update!<p> 


	12. Day 10: Read DIarys

Bored, bored, bored.

Randomly throwing a piece of paper at the wall, I flipped onto my side and stared at the door. I was expecting for yet another Vocaloid to come pick me up, as usual.

I just gave up. I didn't like waiting, so I walked out of the safety of my room and into the devil of a Vocaloid mansion-palace. It was eerily quiet again, and I half expected for Rin to pop out of nowhere and sport a knife in her right hand.

Still afraid of Fear Garden, thank you. Now I'm afraid that everyone else will come and take out my brain or something...courtesy of 'Circle You, Circle You'.

I forgot my iPod back at my room, but I didn't feel like going back to get it. So, I wandered onto the third hallway on the third floor and found different colored doors.

Well...that was weird.

I recognized teal, yellow, pink, purple, green and orange, a darker yellow, and so on. It took me a couple of seconds...a couple of minutes to figure out that these were the Vocaloid's rooms.

An evil grin ran across my face.

Running to the teal colored door, I slowly opened it and peered inside. Sweat rolled down my neck in another form of a sweatdrop. There were leeks...everywhere.

The walls were covered in leek stickers but were teal painted. The room itself was messy, and on Miku's bed was a giant leek pillow and a leek plushie. Stepping inside, I opened her closet.

There were all the same type of clothing. Just the same clothes she wore right now. Yeesh...

There was a diary on her desk. Dare I look inside it?

Yup. I dare.

Flipping through the first page, I read.

_Dear Leek Diary,_

_Today is the very first guest we've ever had! She was so pretty and probably taller than me! She was solely a fan of the Kagamine Twins though, so when she saw me, she yelled, "Green is the Enemy!" and took away the negi I was eating and burned it. I hate her._

_-Hatsune Miku_

Sweat rolled down my neck again. I didn't do any of those things to Miku...or did I when I was sleep derived or something? It was written in Japanese, but conveniently, a machine scanned it and translated.

I wanted to read more, but I was wasting my time. I could take Miku's diary with me and return it later...yeah, I'll do that.

Going to the room across the hallway, I thought it was the Kagamine Twins rooms. Interesting. I opened it and more sweat rolled down my neck.

On one side of the room, there was completely filled with oranges, and the other with bananas. It was like Miku's room, except Rin and Len's version of it.

I facepalmed and looked around for a diary.

Shoot. Rin's diary was locked. Looking for Len's diary, I was relived to see it unlocked.

_Dear Banana Diary,_

_Our first guest was so nice. She's shorter than me, so I'm glad. I think she's a little too energetic though. She tried to strangle me._

_Dear Banana Diary,_

_The guest, Koko-san, is mean! She trapped me under a cage, using my favorite food as bait, and then using me to attract Neru-chan and let her fall into a hole. Neru-chan was pretty mad...girls are never pleasant when mad, I can see where Rin is influenced by..._

_Hee-hee~_

_Dear Banana Diary,_

_I heard about the onsen accident. I guess I'm kinda glad I ran away from Kaito-nii at the last second._

Dear Banana Diary. Aww, that sounded so cute! I guess I skipped the other details and only read the main parts. Plus, he forgot about the molester accident. Hehehe.

I left Len's diary alone(which reminds me, a diary? HA!), and went to the pink colored door next.

I instantly paled seeing Tako Luka sleeping on her own bed. I instantly shut the door and walked to the purple colored door. That was when I saw a giant eggplant...snoring in another separate bed.

Luka's and Gakupo's room had freaky pets in it. Moving on. I looked in Gumi's room, but no diary. Just. Carrots. Fribbtin. Everywhere.

There was a red door I forgot to list. It was Meiko's door. I contemplated that and moved onto the blue door. It felt calm and relaxing inside, but there was a giant freezer inside.

Must be for his ice creams or something. Oh well. Looking around, I spotted Kaito's diary, or as the title said, journal.

_Dear Aisu Journal,_

_The very first guest we've ever had. She already made Miku-chan mad and gained an ally in Rin and Len. She flipped off Neru-san for some reason and yelled, "TWINCEST FOREVER!"_

_Neru-san was mad, for the least, and it took Lily, Meiko, Luka, and Len to restrain her. Miku-chan had to leave, before she did end up killing our first guest. Such a troublesome guest..._

I frowned. What was Kaito-nii talking about? Was he dreaming about this or something? Flipping to farther in the journal, I started to read.

_Dear Aisu Journal,_

_Everyone is devastated, even Miku-chan, who first hated the guest. - was leaving in a few more hours, and she was locked up in her room. Ruko-san had run away, but I can't blame her. Miku-chan and Meiko-chan went to go buy some leeks and sake to ease their sorrows. Everyone else was lined up to get their harddrives wiped, including me._

_Later. At least I'll have this journal to remind me of the guest forever._

_..._

_I escaped. I...pulled a...ahem...aisunekkid on one of the female scientists and made a run for it. As for the others who had diarys and written about -, the pages concerning her had disappeared. Maybe these journals are locked with our harddrives?_

_-Kaito_

I frowned again. I think Kaito-nii had a vivid dream or something. I giggled, but took his journal with me. I started to wander out, but decided to return to my room and finish reading the diarys.

However, someone stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Kaito-nii asked, licking an ice cream. I quickly hid the diarys behind my back and stuffed them up the jacket I was wearing.

"I got bored Kaito-nii," I murmured. "Can you take me back to my room?"

Kaito arched an eyebrow but took my arm. "Come on, let's go before Ruko-san finds you."

Ruko onee-sama was looking for me? Should I have this fuzzy feeling inside me, knowing Ruko onee-sama cared for me?

"Where is everybody?"

"As usual. Their appointments," Kaito-nii seemed like he wanted to avoid a conversation with me. He wouldn't look at my eyes, and his tone was cold.

I shivered slightly, keeping a tight grip on my jacket, hoping that it wouldn't fall out.

"Give me those," Kaito suddenly commanded. I froze.

"What?"

"The diarys you took from Miku-chan's and I rooms," he said plainly. I pouted and gave it to me. It was probably painfully obvious I had it.

"Koko-san!" a voice called. Kaito groaned in annoyance, and I spun to meet the speaker. It was just Kagamine Len, and Kaito twitched.

"Len, I'm escorting the guest back to her room. She has invaded-"

I jabbed him in the gut and smiled nervously. "Hi Len-chan! What's up?"

"What were you doing in our rooms?" Len asked nervously after a few seconds of silence. I cast a glance at Kaito who was smirked slightly. Darn it. H must have silently contacted Len in their headphones or something.

"I was bored. Don't worry. I didn't touch anything," I said in monotone.

"She is confined to her room as punishment," Kaito added. I glared at him. What a meanie butt. Can't believe I liked him. He looked innocent enough, and most depictated him as an ice cream loving uke...I mean, an ice cream loving addict who was kind and sweet.

Well, I was seeing a jerk.

* * *

><p>Kaito-nii, you meanie! T_T<p>

Review!


	13. Day 11: Another Filming

I use Nyan's suggestion this time...I just couldn't resist. xD

Warning: After this chapter, you may hate the author. Just saying. Or you'll be jealous. Or you won't care xD

* * *

><p><em>Go to the recording room.<em>

It was unsigned. I found it on the desk next to my bed when I woke up. I cocked my head to the side, wondering who had wrote it. The recording room...it seemed harmless enough. Of course, if someone wanted to play a prank on me and lead me onto a set, like 'Circle You, Circle You'...I'd pass.

Well, me being bored with nothing to do, I found myself in front of the recording room. Who knew what horrors awaited me on the other side of this room...I crossed my fingers, hoping to NOT run into Dark Woods Circus or Alice Human Sacrifice...pleasepleaseplease.

I poked the door, taking a big breath before closing my eyes and walking in. I heard very light whispering, so I turned around and tried to walk out. I was met with a wall...I felt all over and it was only air. I kept my eyes closed but slapped myself.

How far did I walk in?

Using my hands as my guide, keeping my eyes closed in case I saw an incapacitated Ruko with the Vocaloids surrounding hers with a bloody knife. The whispering got closer kinda, and I thought I could make out a male voice.

Uh...uh...uh...

HOLY AHSHFJS&%&*$!

**XXxxXxXxX**

**(Ooh, something new! Third POV! -shot-)**

The orders/suggestion were if the guest had ever accidentally wandered onto a set while recording, improvise. Of course, some Vocaloids only had a question mark appear over their heads, except for the more mature and older Vocaloids.

Unfortunately for HIM, it had to be HIM who had to improvise for a song he was forced to sing and use some live props. A vein popped on his head as he wrapped an arm around the guest's waist, kneeling down to do so since she was shorter than him.

"_Aishteru..." _he whispered, running a hand down her back. The guest had stiffened before yelling random words. He sweatdropped but kept a firm grip on her waist. How was he supposed to improvise on this?

He was supposed to just wander around when those parts of the lyrics came up, but she had just randomly appeared with her eyes closed. He could have walked past her, and made it look like to the fans that it was just another girl he played.

After all, this WAS SPICE!, after all.

However, this part could have been interesting. The fact that he had suddenly embraced her could have meant she was playing the role of 'hard to get' and her reacting to his embrace proving it so. Either way, they couldn't stop filming, so he kept on going, speaking in Japanese.

"_Kimi wa ore no mono, to ichi-nin de kōzan_," he muttered possessively. He could feel the guest's face heating up and her body freezing in place. He did have to admit, the guest's reaction was amusing. He thought about what to do next.

He smirked, and ran his hands down to her knees, knocking her onto the ground, but also the way where she couldn't see him. He lightly placed his mouth on her neck and played with her hair. Any minute later, they were supposed to either move onto the next scene or pause.

He could hear the others murmuring about whether to keep this in or not, or keep on filming and let him do what he wanted with this mini episode.

The Vocaloid also admitted that this would be an interesting edition to the mini-episode, and he hoped they would keep it. He REALLY wanted to see the guest's face during this time. He snicked before proceeding to continue making her blush or whatever embarrassed face she had on right now.

He COULD have gone farther and...coughcoughgropedcough the guest, but he didn't really feel like it right now, and he was sure that she wouldn't have anything for him to feel anyways.

He could see one of the directors motioning for him to continue onto the next scene. Chuckling, he got up and swiftly walked into the shadows. The directors gave him a thumbs up, meaning they approved of what he did and they would be keeping it.

He chuckled. He really couldn't wait to see it.

**(First POV)**

W-w-w-w-w-w-wh-h-h-h-h-h-

...

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

I finally broke loose. I threw my arms up in the air and screamed bloody hell as I ran to whoever knows where. Finding a door, I burst through it, glad that I was finally outside. I continued to scream, running down the halls, not caring if people looked at me and if I woke up anybody. I found it unlikely, since when I came back to my room after hanging out with some of the Vocaloids, it was three when I found the note.

Which reminded me. I would freaking kill whoever wrote that note! Well, before that happened, I NEEDED TO STOP BLUSHING! AND PROBABLY FANGIRLING INSIDE! WHATEVER CAN STOP FIRST!

It was really weird, actually. I felt like going 'KYAH KYAH' and run in circles, but also scream in fright. I wonder who was that Vocaloid anyways...I, being in my state of fright, could not decipher who had whispered into my ear...shame on you Koko.

I stopped running, colliding into someone I somehow expected to see.

"Hey Imouto! What's up?" Ruko grinned, kneeling down in front of me. She frowned. "Your face is beet red...did something happen?"

All that could come out was, "Err-uh-blah-er-neh."

"My poor Imouto," Ruko sniffed, glomping me. "Did someone finally-"

Please don't finish that sentence, Ruko onee-sama. Please.

"Not it? Did someone slap you?" Ruko's eyes darkened. I shook my head. "Do you have another fever?"

I actually considered that. Then I shook my head.

"No? Well...what happened?" Ruko questioned, pulling back to study my face. Wah...I can't speak. Was I forever silenced because of the experience that I had and will probably never have again? Better to savor the warmth-what the fribbits. Get your mind out of the gutter right NOW KOKO!

Not my fault...any fangirl would do this...especially if it was their FAVORITE Vocaloid who did that...well, I love all of the Vocaloids anyways...or it could be an UTAU, for all I know. Maybe one I never met before?

I didn't have time to think about it. Ruko was waving her gloved hand in front of my face.

"Imouto?"

"Hungry..." I squeaked. Huh...well, that was the best I could do, I guess..."Alligator nuggets..."

"Alligator...nuggets?" Ruko repeated, giving me a slightly funny look. Well...I wasn't in America anymore...maybe they didn't have Cajun food in Japan...

"Are you sure that's what you want to eat for lunch?"

I nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Oh...okay Imouto..." Ruko just shrugged. "Come on, let me take you to the kitchen."

She hefted me up on her shoulders. I suddenly felt REALLY tall. Bwahahaha! The world would have to bow down to me because now I feel like more than eight fell tall!

If that made any sense...oh well.

In that moment, Kaito appeared next to Ruko and I. I arched an eyebrow as he gave me a look that was unreadable.

"I'll take her," he said. without waiting for Ruko or mine's replies, he jumped and grabbed my arm, pulling me down onto his shoulders in NOT the most comfortable position I've ever been in. I was sitting on Ruko's shoulders. Kaito was carrying me like a lump of flour bag on one shoulder. I just dangled mr arms as Ruko onee-sama became out of sight quickly.

I grunted when my chin hit his back roughly.

"Hey! Put me down!"

...Meanie.

He threw me onto a chair and rushed inside the kitchen. I didn't even know he could run that fast. What was up with Kaito? Okay, well I couldn't really blame him for taking me to my room since I had stolen diaries...but earlier, when I was hanging out with Rin and Lily, he had appeared and ushered them out of the room, leaving me alone.

After that, I wandered to where Neru and Teto were, having a contest on who could text faster...well, it was a pointless contest, but oh well. That was besides the point. Kaito had appeared and said that Len was looking for Neru and there was a fresh supply of french bread in the kitchen. Both were gone in a flash, and Kaito had also gone quickly.

The final time, before I went back to my room, I was annoying Dell while he was trying to smoke in peace. Rei chuckled at his misery, and Dell looked like he wanted to tear me apart...which was probably true. But then, Kaito had appeared AGAIN, saying that I needed to leave Dell alone and Gakupo was bothering Rui. Rei, being the overprotective brother he was, zoomed out of the area fast, while Kaito carried me off to a random room.

Were all of these coincidences? Or was Kaito-nii trying to break me apart from the Vocaloids?

* * *

><p>Review...I can only go on computer on the weekends...hurray...<p>

I THINK I should make another side story with this...like a one-shot collection of my moments with the Vocaloids or something in the story...like missing scenes or scenes I wanted to add...what do you think?

Review.


	14. Day 12: Twincest Stalking

I call this a creative idea. Yup.

I think this should be one of my favorite chapters to write.

Don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>You see, this thought had not occurred to me until 'Adolescence' came onto my iPod this morning. It made me reflect back on my life and wonder what exactly did I do wrong to people who didn't deserve my abuse to them?<p>

Oh yeah. They said Neru was a bitch and twincest is the best thing since sliced bread. And shoved pictures of Rin and Len in my face. In. My. Fribbting. Face.

Hospital time for them, bee-otch!

Right. So it REALLY made me wonder if Len and Rin was committing acts of twincest. So, with me having nothing to do, which reminds me, WHAT A GREAT VACATION I'M HAVING RIGHT NOW RIGHT?, I decided to put my skills of spying to do what I call the best mission in the world.

Twincest spying.

Okay, it wasn't really twincest unless I could actually prove that it was twincest.

**XxXxXxX**

I was a REALLY BAD STALKER!

Staring up at the pissed off faces of the Kagamine Twins and the glistening reflection of me reflected from a...a...roadroller, I gulped.

"Care to explain?"

"I-I-"

"Judgement: DEATH!" they declared, running me over.

"ARGH!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"..." I watched Len strolling through the hallways innocently. I felt really bad now. That was a really bad daydream just now...I shuddered, trying to get the gore out of my head as I quickly ran to a hidden part of the hallway, sharp eyes watching Len's every moment.

Where was he going? You know this only caused more suspicion to grow in my mind. Stalk, stalk stalk...oh wait, what if Kaito stalks me and catches me stalking, then I'd be in more trouble...yeesh...

I made a really quick stop towards the kitchen. By quick, I meant replacing all of his supply of ice cream with bitter melons, burning the ice cream and back to where Len was in less than five minutes. That's what he gets for messing with me.

Len was nowhere in sight.

Groaning in exhaustion, I slowly made my way down the hall, making my ears sharp so I could try to hear the banana loving boy.

The imaginary hairs on my neck stood on end when I caught something.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rin..."

"About time! Yeesh, I've been waiting so long, it was getting cold in here..."

"Sorry Rin...do want to start?"

"Why do you think I've been waiting?"

A grunt. Holy sh-

"Ow! Do it softer!"

"SORRY! Wait...Rin...don't-"

Crashes. Holy fribbits.

"OW! Freaking oranges on a roadroller!"

Images. Double damn.

"..." I slowly walked away while cursing the fact that twincest fans would probably be having a fiesta right now, and I would be disappointed in the Kagamine Twins. Tsk tsk. Revenge can be a sweet thing. Especially if dealt by a fan like me and on the Kagamines.

Which will start tomorrow since it's already nighttime.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	15. Day 13: Party Gone Crash

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloids.

Aww, I forgot what I originally planned for Rin and Len to be doing in the room. So I'm using my friend's idea(AGAIN) and improvising. Again.

Derrr hurr. School has killed me fifteen times already.

* * *

><p>Subtle...and quiet. Subtle...and quiet. Ohohoho, those Kagamines cannot escape from my paws of revenge, revenge is very sweet, especially if it is for a very good reason...such as the anger of a very crazy fan that ultimately supported other pairings.<p>

And not twincest.

Unfortunately, I was out of pranking ideas. I lost all my energy when I imagined my guts spread all over the floor because of the roadroller. Ugh...I got up from looking like a dozed off idiot in the hallway and just decided to up-front invesitgate the twins.

They were probably in the same room from yesterday, so I started my long lost hike. When I saw the blue scarf, I screamed and cowered.

Thinking it was Kaito, who came to get his revenge on me, I put my hands out to push him away...when I felt something that felt soft instead.

"KYAH!"

Alright, I may be wrong, but what kind of guy yells 'kyah'? Sure, Len might yell something like that, but Kaito?

Opening my eyes, I noticed that a blue haired girl was covering her chest while blushing in embarrassment. My eyes quickly shifted to my hands that were outstretched...ohh...I get what happened now.

Well, before Kaiko thinks that I'm some sort of pervert, I put my puppy eyes out and made my arms more outstretched. I call this the 'pleading' face, the one that makes Vocaloids think I'm a ten year old.

"O-onee-sama," I whimpered. As I expected, Kaiko's face turn into one that looked like seeing a cute little plushie.

"K-kawaii! I know why nii-chan decided to molest you!" she squealed, glomping me. My face turned into stone. People still remembered that? I felt like facepalming, but with my face stuffed into Kaiko's chest I had no chance of even breathing.

"K-Kaiko onee-sama, I can't breathe!" I squeaked. With a sound of realization, she released me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh? E-eh..." she put her hands out and dragged me away from the direction I was walking. "No specific reason. Let's go meet the other genderbends-"

"I'm sorry Kaiko. I was going that way. I'm kinda busy," I pointed out, trrying to tug my wrist free. However, she kept an iron grip, and I had a feeling she was trying to lead me away from the room.

"Well, there's nothing there to see, so let's go! I'm meeting Mikuo in the recording rooms," now she sounded eager.

"Noooo!" I could see my flag of victory over dead twincest fans now getting farther away and fading into the background.

**XxXxxxX**

With my pouty and grumpy face on, I faced the man who most fans fangirled over. You know, I never really did get this. People hated on Miku-chan, but they fangirled over Hatsune Mikuo...

...

A word of advise, THEY'RE BASICALLY THE SAME FRIBBTING PERSON!

Well, not that Mikuo wasn't hot in his own way, it's just that those kind of people peeved me a little and now I felt kinda angry, since I was facing Mikuo himself.

"Hi there. You must be the famous honored guest we've all heard about," he said, stretching out a hand while grinning. I twitched in annoyance, before cautiously taking his hand to shake it.

"And you're the famous Hatsune Mikuo that fangirls fawn over," I said in deadpan. "Which is not me, by the way," I added. His stupid grin stayed on, so I turned to the other genderbends and named them off.

"Kamui Gakuko," I shook her hand, and she smiled. "Kagamine Lenka and Rinto...people like calling you Rinta, which made me think you were a girl," I said to the genderbents of the Kagamine Twins. I'm guessing the Kagene Twins lived her too.

Rinto twitched in slight annoyance, and I wondered which boy would wear barrettes in his hair...meh, some girls said it made him hotter. Whatever.

"Meito, Megurine Luki and Lulu...not really twins though," I pointed to the pink haired siblings...I'm only guessing that Ted isn't here because they put him with the UTAUs...

"Megpoid Gumo..." I pointed a finger at the green haired male. There were only a few more...but I barely knew their names...or because their names were hard to say...all I can say is genderbents of Miki, Piko, and Lily.

All of them suddenly looked at each other, as if they had gotten a message at the same time in their heads. Kaiko and Mikuo nodded before slapping a blindfold over my eyes. I yelped in surprise when someone grabbed my wrist and started to drag me.

"What is it with people dragging me around places?" I wailed as they started to run faster, my legs flying off the ground as imaginary tears ran down my face. I reached a helpless hand as I wished that Ruko would save me from the impending doom that I predicted would me happening.

Surprisingly though, neither Kaito and Ruko had stopped them. I expected either one of them, but the person dragging me just kept on running. Now that I think about it, what time was it? Two in the afternoon?

I think someone changed my clothes very quickly, since I felt the usual blue jeans gone, replaced by a flowing fabric? Oh hell no, they did not just force me into the worse type of clothing in clothing history(aside from tank tops and whatnot).

A DRESS!

I was about to go into a midget rage, when someone grabbed my waist this time and twirled me around into a room. Dizzy, they yanked off my blindfold and my eyes were spirals for a few minutes.

"Surprise! Welcome to the Vocaloid Mansion!" more than ten voices yelled. I was snapped out of my dizziness as Vocaloids dressed normally all yelled together. Confetti popped all around me as Meiko and Haku shook up some beer, taking off the cap and making it sprout out.

What was this?

"Don't faint!" Miki yelled, slapping the top of my head. My eyes shot open as I looked at the face I hadn't seen in a while.

"What is this?" I squeaked as I heard a familiar scoff. Grr, I did not miss him!

"It's a welcome party for your arrival," Piko scoffed.

"We would have done it the first day you arrived, but we kinda forgot about it..." Miki shoved Piko's head with her hand as she smiled. Everyone else had a sorta guilty look on their face.

"Oh...really?" it had been nearly two weeks since I've been here, did someone just remember yesterday or something?

"YOU!" I yelled in frustration as I pointed at Rin and Len. "TWINCEST CRIMES! I CHARGE YOU AND CHALLENGE YOU IN COURT!"

"And let me clear this stupid misunderstanding," Dell sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I saw you running away from the door while I was helping to set up this room. What you heard was actually Rin falling into the ice. Len left to go get her a set of clothes. After that, the idiotic shota boy slipped on an ice cube, which caused him to drop the glass bowl of punch onto Rin. You can guess the rest," Dell said in deadpan.

"Seriously, fans these days have dirty imaginations..."

"I feel stupid. Thanks a lot Dell-chan," I muttered. He growled and Miki slapped him as well.

"What the f-" he glared at the Vocaloid. She shrugged innocently.

"Well...we forgive you anyways!" Rin and Len chimed.

"Forget everything! It's time to party!" Miku cheered. "You're not wearing a dress for nothing, after all!"

"Whose idea was to put me into a dress anyways?"

"Me!" Gumi and Teto raised their hand. A vein seriously popped from my head as I clenched my fists.

"And...you do know I HATE wearing dresses...right?"

They cowered from my evil aura. Before I could explode, I noticed that Kaito was talking with Meiko and Miku now. It was like nothing happened to me and him the past few days.

When I caught his eye, he quickly turned away. I was about to speak up, but Luka grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go dance," she suggested, quickly leading me away from a sad looking Gakupo. So she didn't to dance with Gakupo? I'm going to change that soon...

Well, I could enjoy my freedom for a little while. Then it would be time to have a serious talk with Kaito.

"I-I don't know how," I admitted, letting my mind release of all the stress I've been holding in. Luka smiled kindly, as she let me step on her feet.

"Let me teach you then."

Aww, now I know why people saw her as the big sister type! It was peaceful dancing, with chatter all around me, but then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Luka-san, I would like to take Imouto-chan now," Ruko cleared her throat. Luka released my wrist and waist, and Ruko took her place.

"Imouto, I've noticed that something's changed," she whispered. My breath caught in my throat. Could it be...that she's figured out that-

"Ruuuuko!" a voice yelled. Ruko's face instantly turned pale, and she turned to the side. I saw a black and red blur pass by.

"Let's go Imo-"

"Ruuko, my sweet, you do wound me!" the man who tried to glomp Ruko wailed. He looks like...

"Rook?" I guessed. He turned towards me.

"So you're the one everyone has been fawning over...especially the one who took my dear sweet Ruko away from me..." he muttered evilly.

"Shut it idiot. I was never yours in the first place," Ruko shoved her shoe into his face.

"Don't be like that Ruko! It doesn't matter if you're 90% male!" Rook lost his evil face for a second. "You're still 10% female!"

"Creeper," Ruko muttered, turning away and letting go of me.

"YOU!" Rook yelled, tackling me. I screamed and flailed me arms. "Die right now so I can get my dear Ruko back!"

"Molester! MOLESTER! LOLICON!" I screeched the first three words that came to mind. It worked, since dark auras filled the rooms.

"Damn you Rook!" Ruko yelled, stomping on his back. He yelped...like a dog? So did I, since I was still under him. Teto pulled me out and quickly led me away.

"It's better if you don't see what's going to happen," Teto muttered in fear.

"Who else is beating him up?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Um...Luka...Miku...Meiko...Miki..." she paled. "Oh my french bread, Rin brought her roadroller in-" she brought her hands over my ears. I could faintly hear a manly scream.

As Teto brought me outside, I could hear Gakupo and Kaito whispering to each other(somehow), "At least we won't be called the molesters anymore."

How lucky you are.

* * *

><p>Oh my fribbits, 2,000 words! Oh well.<p>

REIVEW!


	16. Day 14: I Just Wanted Some Food

Disclaimer: I do nots own the Vocaloids.

Me: *slaps Kaito and Len*

Them: OW! What was that f-

Me: *holding my nose while blood comes out* DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME A YAOI FAN!

* * *

><p>Well...yesterday was interesting. I think I have gained yet another enemy, indirectly pissing them off. I think Rin ran over him with the roadroller...I never know.<p>

My stomach growled. Ugh, this was a bad time to be hungry, y'know?

**Third POV**

Rook had dragged Ritsu and Piko into the kitchen suddenly, which didn't please the two singers.

"What do you want?" Piko demanded. He COULD be with Miki right now.

"I was-"

"Shut it missile boobs, shota boy. I have a plan," Rook cut Ritsu off. Both males had an vein pop and landed their fists on Rook's head. Rook whimpered like a dog as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not interested," Ritsu deadpanned, turning around.

"What if I said you could get rid of the guest?"

That sentence had caught Piko and Ritsu's attention. They looked at Rook, interest evident on their faces.

"How?"

"I'm not pleased with how the guest has stolen my dear Ruko," Rook started, sighing dreamily at the mention of her name. "I have decided to take action now and remove the guest from this house!"

"Remove?" Piko echoed, now looking hesitant. Miki would kill HIM if he killed the guest...

"Yes, I mean kill!" Rook cackled evilly. Ritsu hit Rook on the head.

"You're an idiot. But we can get revenge on the guest. We can just play pranks on her from time to time," Ritsu said, crossing his arms while glaring at Rook.

"That's a better idea. I really don't want to face Miki's wrath." Piko shuddered.

"This is why I don't get girlfriends. They get in the way."

"You're only six. Of course you don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up."

"Make me missile boobs."

"Shota boy."

"Cross dresser."

"Dress wearing male."

"Six year old runt."

"USB Tail girl."

"Shut. Up." Rook finally snapped, hitting both the boys on their heads. "Both of your insults are lame. Besides, I've seen Ritsu get cozy with Mako, Miko, and Teto."

"Playboy much?" Piko snickered.

"Shut up!" Ritsu snarled, blushing. It was at that moment, when a familiar looking girl waltzed in, wailing, "I'm hungry! I don't know what to eat?"

When she finally noticed them, all three males shared a brief look, before Ritsu used one of his missile boobs to knock out the guest and Piko used a brown sack to trap her in it.

"Well, part one of our plan done, cause her pain," Rook muttered, taking the sack and carelessly throwing it into the storage room. Weirdly enough, the guest snapped awake at that.

"WAH! GET ME OUT! RUKO ONEE-SAMA!" she wailed loudly. Rook quickly slammed the closet door shut and hoped no angry girls would hear this.

"We should get out of here," Rook muttered to the other two boys. They nodded in agreement, trying their best to ignore the images of girls beating the hell out of them, out of their head.

**Back to First POV**

So dark in this bag...how could I breathe? What if I die in this small bag? I still have a whole vacation left!

"Hachuhachuhachuhachu!" a robotic voice squeaked. It sounded a lot like Miku, except more robotic.

"Takotakotakotakotako!" a familiar voice of the octopus filled me with joy. They would come soon..right?

"Hachu! Leeks!" just then, a sudden pain filled my body as something hit my back.

"Ow!" I cried out.

"Leeks! Leeks! Leeks!" the voice kept on hitting the bag I was in.

"Ow!" I screamed at every hit. "Stop it!"

"Tako Luka!" Tako Luka squealed. The hitting stopped.

"Desudesudesu!" a really high voice yelled. It sounded like Kawaiine Kagami, kinda.

"Leeks!"

"Tako!"

"Stop it desu!" Kagami, I presume, cut a hole in the bag and pulled me out. "Look what you did to the guest, Hachune desu!"

"Leeks?" Hachune Miku cocked her head to the side, holding up a leek itself.

"Are you okay desu?" Kagami asked me, brushing off imaginary dust off of my shoulders.

"Ugh..." I felt like throwing up right now. "I see the light..."

"Ahh! What do we do desu?" Kagami freaked out, running out with her hand still on my arm and running around in circles.

"The guest is dead desu!" she repeated. I was about to be if she continued this madness. In fact, she was screaming it while adding desu to every sentence. It was getting annoying, but she IS an annoyloid...well, she's done her job. Now I feel sick even though I didn't get any food!

"Ah! Lily desu!" Kagami ran over to said blond who looked away from talking with Kiyoteru.

"Why are you waving Koko around like a rag doll?"

"Kagami found guest in a bag desu! Hachune beat up guest accidently desu!" Kagami explained, me flailing against my will. Lily exchanged a look with Kiyoteru, before saying something.

"Please help me..."

"So you're saying someone purposely trapped Koko inside a bag?" Lily asked.

"It's true, I thought I was going to die. I can't remember who knocked me out though! I JUST WANTED FOOD AND -DINOSAURRRRR!" at this point, I screamed, came back to life and ran the opposite direction of the green dinosaur I saw. People were yelling at me to come back. No. Even since I say Jurassic Park, dinosaurs I have been afraid of. Even if the dinosaur I saw seemed to be grin and have goofy grin.

...and even if the dinosaur was actually Ryuto...

I made another stupid mistake, haven't I?

**XxXxXXxXX**

"Sorry," I mumbled. It turns out Ryuto was in dinosaur form, but now he was like a little shota boy in front of me.

"It's alright onee-sama!"

Agh, it's lolicon fever all over again.

"I found out who they were," Lily wasn't looking pleased. Apparently, there were cameras everywhere, so they just looked for the kitchen's camera and replayed to see who had attacked me.

"It's crossdresser, shota and dog boy," Lily said. Len? Piko? I highly believe it is Piko. That shota has had it out for me since day one. Ritsu? Highly likely. Rook?

...100% sure.

I can't wait to see what Ruko and Miki will do to them.

* * *

><p>As the crossdresser always say, reviewing is good for your health.<p> 


	17. Day 15: Cute Butler :3

Disclaimer: Do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>"My lady, would you give me your arm?" a blue haired person I couldn't right now identify as boy and girl smiled gently at me from my seat in the chair. I kept milk from snorting from my nose as I blinked up at the person in confusion.<p>

I felt really perverted that I had to look at the chest to confirm it was actually a boy, but at least I could refer to him as a boy.

"Umm..." I drawled out stupidly. I do not know how to deal with this type of people; polite and gentlemen-like. I usually end up looking like a fool. Wait a minute. He wasn't one of those normal looking butlers that I've seen around a few times. He was an UTAU that was made to be a butler type, just like Momo with a maid type. Then that could only mean...

Soune Taya.

I know little about him. The only song I've heard his voice was in his Cendrillion duet with Ruko, and I did a little research on him. He was a boy, but some of the American fans thought Taya was a girl or a hermaphrodite, like Ruko. I think I was smart enough to know he was a boy.

N-nyahhh...why do ALL Vocaloid males have to be hot? It's NOT FAIR! NOT FAIRRRRRR-

"Why my arm what?" I said stupidly, just as I predicted a few minutes ago. I facepalmed myself, and just before Taya could reply, a sound I hadn't heard in two weeks rang throughout the kitchen.

_nigakute hotto na SUPAISU_  
><em>kimi dake ni ima ageru yo <em>  
><em>muchuu ni saseru boku no TEISUTO o <em>  
><em>karadajuu de kanjite<em>

"Uhhh..." I immediately turned red in embarrassment, turning away while answering the cell phone that I forgot existed.

"Hi?"

"_WHAT THE HELL KOKO? NOW YOU PICK UP?"_

Just like I've seen in animes, my ear actually had blood explode out of it as I held the phone a few inches away from said victim.

"You do not have to yell," I said crudely, ignoring the blood dripping onto my shoulder, lap and floor.

"_Whatever. I can't believe you forgot about A-Kon! We were supposed to go together and go crazy on all Vocaloid stuff we see!"_

"Awww...shoot." I cursed, pinching my cheek. I forgot about that. Well, now that I was here in Japan, it would be impossible, wouldn't it? Aww, that meant I wasted money on that badge for nothing! Well, that aside, what should I say to my best friend, Jay? That I was with the Vocaloid and ditching A-Kon?

"Alright, about that, I can explain. You see, my parents have sent me to... Australia at the last minute, and I'm spending summer with kangaroos."

_"..."_

"Oh well! Long distance calls are expensive, so bye-"

_"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU OTAKU CHIBI!"_

My finger hovered above the end button, frozen. I always had this habit of doing that. Now I WAS in chibi form, shivering in fear. I SWEAR that Jay's evil aura was seeping through the cell phone.

"_You better-"_

"Pardon my interupting. The lady is safe with us, miss. You do not have to worry," Taya spoke into the phone. "I bid you farewell."

I didn't hear Jay screaming, so I'm guessing she must have been shocked into silence. Taya closed the cell and gently laid it into my hands.

"Ruko-san has requested your audience," Taya said, looping my arm into his like a gentlemen would do, escorting a princess to the dance floor, or just guiding her around a castle. I may be a chibi-otaku-tomboy mix, but I did feel like a princess just now, with Taya as my prince.

Now I would die happy if he just sang SPICE...just ONCE PLEASE!

"Where is Ruko onee-sama?" I asked, just noticing he was eight inches taller than me but yet managed to loop our arms together.

"Ruko-san is waiting for you in the UTAU room, but I will make a short stop to the restroom to clean this blood off of you," Taya said, glancing at the blood that was now drying on my clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad I wasn't afraid of the sight of blood too much. I did feel a little sick feeling in my stomach though.

I was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, my favorite attire to wear, so I guess the blood was really noticeable, and I'm sure Ruko would flip out if she saw me in this. All because of my ear-bleed caused by Jay, who's a girl with a guy name. And Taya is a girl with a guy's name. Interesting law of attraction.

Before I knew it, Taya was rubbing my face with a wet cloth, and I barely noticed that he had already wiped down my arm and taken off my outer clothing to replace it with something he had brought in. Reminds me of Sebastian from Black Butler for some reason, he did it so quickly...

"Imouto-channnn~" I braced myself for the incoming glomp. When did we get here? I didn't even notice...oh, that's right. I was being a pervert by staring at Taya the whole time.

"Nerrr..." I mumbled, being suffocated again. I noticed Taya doing a slight bow as he walked out.

"Imouto-chan, here you go!" Ruko dumped what seemed like a boy and a girl, tied up in front of my face. I stared at it intently, trying to figure out what it was.

"Um, Ruko onee-sama-"

"It's Bastard and Crossdresser!" Ruko grinned so happily, it made me nervous a little. Bastard and crossdresser? Um, to tie those two together, and to make Ruko this mad yet happy would be...

"Boob missiles and doggy boy?" I guessed after putting the pieces together. Weak mumbles of protest was heard, and I poked at the one who looked like Ritsu.

"What did you do to deserve this?"

"You mean you don't know?" Defoko asked from lazing on the couch. "They were the ones who caused yesterday's accident."

"You mean the part where they left me in a brown flour sack to die by a Hachune and suffocation and starvation?"

A nod.

"Oh, I faintly remember that part. I didn't really enjoy it," I said, plopping onto Ritsu's back while using Rook's head as a footrest.

"Get off me chibi..." Ritsu muttered crossly. That only earned him a angry whack on the head by me.

"I'm bored."

"Then get out of here."

"Imouto-chan-"

In that instant, a blue blur swept me out of the room. The angry protests of Ruko followed after, and then ensued high speed running as I froze in fear. Blue blur...ugh, don't tell me it's Kaito AGAIN! For the love of-

"STOP IT!" I blew my last fuse of the ice cream lover as I shoved at him, effectively stopping him once we were somewhere I never been before. Maybe another part of the mansion-palace, I didn't see Ruko anywhere.

"What's your problem?" I demanded, glaring up at Kaito. It was pretty weird since he was way taller than me, but meh. Kaito said nothing at all, he just stared back at me with unreadable blue eyes. Then, as if he never saw me, he ran away.

AGAIN.

Leaving me alone.

In the middle of nowhere.

By myself.

...

Normally, a sane person would have screamed out of frustration. Well, I wasn't sane.

So...

I screeched into the heavens, holding it as long as I could before plopping onto the ground like a little kid, pouting angrily as I kept on kicking the floor.


	18. Day 16: Random Conversations

Discliamer: I do not own Vocaloids.

A/N: Sorry for long update and sucky chapter.

* * *

><p>"Geez, what diabolical PV are they filming now?" I muttered to myself, walking slowly. It was a large gate, and, me deciding I had nothing to lose, I walked through it. And kept walking and walking. Pretty soon, I was far from the vicinity of the gate.<p>

The filming room must be bigger than I thought...

**Some Time Later**

Well, this place MIGHT be an example of Meltdown, but it looked too much like modern Japan. Way too much. Pictures of Miku and the Kagamine's were everywhere, and there was a female Japanese female speaking.

Blinking in confusion, I looked around. Some people were staring at me suspiciously. Others were starting to whisper things, and I'm pretty sure they were bad things.

I heard the word anime.

I saw a lot of Miku cosplayers. Naturally, I followed them into a building. A really big one.

As soon as I walked inside, I screamed two words.

"ANIME CONVENTION!"

Restraining myself from spazzing uncontrollably, I began running around, seeing bunches of posters and stuff. This was way better than the conventions back in America man! Instinctively, I reached for my Rin and Len wallet that I usually carried around, but when I opened it I found nothing inside.

Seeing a bunch of other people laughing at me, I narrowed my eyes at them. I narrowly caught the words 'chibi' and 'otaku' escaping their mouths as they spoke the Japanese language. I found a five dollar bill in my pocket, and I gave it to the vender.

He yelled at me in Japanese about something.

I shrugged and took the Luka poster, but then he slapped the back of my head.

"OW!" I yelled, but I ran away with the poster.

**Back at the Mansion**

"ALRIGHT ROOK, WHERE'D YA PUT HER THIS TIME?" Ruko yelled, grabbing Rook's collar and putting her fist next to his cheek.

"My dear Ruko, I didn't do anything!" Rook wailed.

"Piko..." Miki stepped on Piko's USB tail as she smiled dangerously at him.

"Miki, I swear I didn't do anything to the shorty!" Piko protested. Kaito was staying silent throughout the whole thing, inwardly fearing his future. He hadn't meant for her to get lost...

Taya was the only one staying calm, grabbing a phone and typing in a number. Everyone looked at the male as he started speaking.

"Hello, is this Koko-san's friend?"

_"And who're you?"_

"Her friend."

_"...damn you Koko...this dude sounds freaking hot...hang out with hot guys will you..."_

"I request that you tell me her phone number. I need it for something important."

_"Oh sure..."_

When Taya hung up the phone, he rushed towards a tracing room, dialing in Koko's number. Pretty soon, her coordinates appeared on the screen.

"She's rather far," Taya commented, dialing her number into a phone. However, he got a call in his headphone, as did everyone else who followed him. Cursing, Meiko said to the Vocaloid who wasn't summoned.

"Give Koko directions back," Meiko ordered, shoving the phone into their hands from Taya.

**Back to the distressed guest**

I had not run like that in a long time.

This was tiring, but I finally made it out from the convention, outrunning the guards. By this, I have found out that I was really in Japan, and I was the only English speaking person that I could find. No wonder people at school call me the 'dense headed giraffe'.

Ahem. Anyways, my phone rang, and I flushed in embarrassment as Len's SPICE song came on, people stopping to stare.

"Hello?"

_"Alrighty, where are you now? Everyone's worried about you! French bread! Anyways, did Piko get you lost? Was it Dell? Rook? Who's fault was itttt?"_

"Ice cream..."

_"I don't have any ice cream right noaw! Anyways, according to this bread-map thingy, you should take a left, then go straight five inches, then take a right, and then walk backwards five steps."_

"...WHAT? Do you even know what you're talking about? How is this supposed to-"

Beep.

I looked back at my phone screen. No reception.

...

I screamed to the sky.

* * *

><p>I tried to call back the number, but firstly, I couldn't call anybody, and second, the number just disappeared from my recent calls list! Anyways, if I remembered correctly, and DIDN'T follow the horrible directions of Teto the Chimera, the Vocaloid mansion SHOULD be right in-<p>

Front of me. Ow, my nose.

Looking up, it was indeed the same mansion-palace I remembered. I don't hear anything though, was this the wrong house. My phone instantly rang, and I picked up immediately.

_"Koko! You idiot! How could you hang out with a hot sounding guy?"_

"Jay? How-"

_"Hottie called me earlier and asked me some stuff. I should be ASKING YOU where you are!"_

"Err-"

_"What does hottie look like? Is he really hot as he sounds?"_

"Oh yeah~ he has dark blue hair with golden yellow eyes. He's like a butler and such a gentleman~"

_"He is, he is! I heard that too! Hahaha...wait-"_

"Yes, he is THE Soune Taya!" I squealed. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I mean, he's a cosplayer as Taya and-"

_"Koko. Take some pictures. For the sake of my sanity. Of the Taya cosplayer."_

"HEY! I CLAIMED HIM FIRST!" again, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Better not talk anyway.

_"Ugh, whatever. I still have Ron to fawn over."_

"True, true. Guess being attracted to your race can happen."

_"You already claimed the other two hotties. Yeesh."_

"Yeah, yeah. I have a bad sense of direction though, and I want to grow tall. People kept calling me a shortie."

_"Because you are. If you grew tall, you'd be able to defend yourself from pedobears."_

"Again with the pedobear jokes?"

_"I have the feeling someone watching you, that's why."_

"Oh..." I twitched my eyes slightly. Sure enough, two people very bad at hiding was staring at me.

"You have a sixth sense Jay. Two hardcore otakus, even more than me, are glaring at me. Gotta call you later. Bye."

Slowly, I hung up and turned around casually. I did my best to whistle casually, but then I remembered I couldn't even whistle. Holding tightly to the things I bought-stole from the convention, I started to think about the Kagamine's coming at me with the roadroller.

That certainly helped me get motivation to run really fast.


	19. Day 16 Afternoon: Rolling

Ahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAAAAHA!

Yeah.

I'm back.

And I fail. *flips table*

Aghhhh, I forgot where I was going with this story. -.- Meh, I can at least put in another chapter before I go back to school on Monday, right? During the one year I neglected this fic I've grown. I've learned new words. I am no longer a weeaboo, I am...AN OTAKU! :DD There is a difference, mind you. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids~

Oh, before I move on...I like getting reviews, yes, but **PLEASE** do **not** keep on telling me 'Oh, if I were you I'd do-'. Here's the thing. I am me. I am not you. If you don't like my reactions, then go write your own story how how you would react to pedobears or people kidnapping you. -.-

* * *

><p>"Tayaaa! Help meee!" I screeched. I was NOT the most athletic person in the world. In fact, I was behind in my P.E. classes every single time we went out to do the daily runs. Even though the roadroller motivation helped, there was a limit to what I could do.<p>

And the time limit came, I started to slow down and breath very heavily.

"Can't...run...will...become...hostage..." I gasped, collapsing onto the ground and reaching out towards the sky. Two large shadows overcame me, which I recognized as the two hardcore otakus, complete set with their swirly glasses and headbands.

"Hand over the Luka poster peacefully and we won't torture you a lot." one of them said in slightly perfect English. I gulped, clutching the rolled up poster against my chest.

"I-I paid money for...this...you ain't getting it!" I coughed, trying to breath normally. God, I felt like I just ran thirty-five laps around my old middle school.

"_Money? You barely paid enough you little short idiot!_" the other man yelled in Japanese. I narrowed my eyes, pointing a finger at him.

"Bub, I dunno what you mostly said, but I heard the words 'baka' and 'chiisana' in there. I've watched far too much anime to know you put the words 'little idiot' in your sentence." I warned.

The one that could speak English frowned, reaching out to grab the Luka poster from here. I growled, and rolled over. That didn't work out since I yelped and started to feel like I was falling.

Oh...I was rolling down a hill non-stop. Well, at least I got away from the other otakus. Now all I had to do was make sure I didn't puke all over myself as I kept rolling and rolling.

Haha...Rolling Girl...hahahaha...how could Miku stand rolling for so long? I felt sick just rolling for a few second already...

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So, how was it?" Miki asked hopefully, running up to Teto and hopefully would receive good news.

"It went well~" Teto waved it off, munching into her french bread. "I told her to take a left, then go straight five inches, then take a right, and then walk backwards five steps~! She should be fine, she cut off the call after I gave her directions!"

Thus destroying Miki's relieved face.

"Nooo! What will happen to our guest?!" Miki put her face in her hands. "W-we can't get charged for this! We're Vocaloids! Erm, I mean, I'm worried about Koko!" Miki wailed, running to a fridge and taking out a bowl of cherries.

Tears were unshed as she began to stress-eat the cherries. Teto shrugged.

"She'll be fine~ she's a formidable girl!"

**XxXXXXxXxxXxx**

"I...see...my cousin..." I muttered, my grip on the Luka poster not faltering. Why did I need this Luka poster again? Was it just for a souvenir? Maybe a gift for Gakupo? Or a gift to a certain friend who had no Vocaloid posters whatsoever?

"Agh..." I refused to sit up, staring at the sky in contempt. I didn't know where I was, but when I shifted my gaze to the side, I found that the hill I just rolled down for what seemed like fifty days was a really, really big hill. Really big hill. Anyone who liked rolling would like that hill.

"When will I die?" I muttered, digging into my back pocket for my phone. I stared at it, hoping to get at least some kind of reception. One bar. I'll call the hospital here. But does 911 work in Japan? I wonder...

"Oh...someone's calling me...it's a withheld number..." I murmured. My neck felt messed up. I think I sprained and pulled a muscle or too. Groaning, I placed the person on speaker and let the phone drop onto my lap, my arms finally collapsing against my sides as I tried to speak loud.

"Yeah...Koko here..."

_"Finally. We've been trying to contact you for a while."_

Oh my...it was the same voice I recognized from that SPICE! PV thingy a few days ago. I didn't recognized it, as always...I fail. My brains were still scrambled from the long roll down...

"I don't...feel swell...I rolled down...a giant hill..." I murmured.

_"Hold on. We're tracking your location right now."_

"Thank the heavens..." I muttered. I turned my attention to the sky once more. I heard loud shouts of disbelief.

_"D-did you say you rolled down a hill?"_

"Yeah...some people chased me...I didn't pay attention to where...I was trying to escape...and then I realized I was rolling...and rolling...it felt like forever...I think I broke some bones and stretch some muscles..." I hissed, feeling the pain explode just now.

_"Well...that wasn't a hill you rolled down...I need to call a hospital..."_

"What? But it looks like a hill..." I squinted, trying to look to the side.

_"It wasn't a hill, Koko. You just rolled down Mt. Fuji."_

"...what...the...freak?"

* * *

><p>...Random thing is random. Mt. Fuji yeah?<p>

Wouldn't a normal person die or something if they rolled down Mt. Fuji? Meh. I'm just gonna give myself some broken bones, sprains, and maybe a really really sore neck if I find out you can live with a really really sore neck. I can't call it snapped...broken?

Review. This was a crack chapter. All seriousness will continue next chapter. XP


End file.
